


Double Arts

by althus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Double Arts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/althus/pseuds/althus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami Sato travels to the South Pole seeking medical treatment and runs into Avatar in training Korra, who can somehow keep the sickness at bay but only through physical contact. Now the two will need to continuing holding hands or else Asami will die! </p><p>Canon fusion that borrows the premise from Double Arts for hijinks.</p><p>Mostly Gen with F/F mixed in. Rated T for violence, language and sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Troi

Prologue

Hana sat cross legged at the bow of the sloop as it skimmed through the clear blue waters and occasionally kicked up a splash of spray. The dark speck of a fishing village on the coastline bobbed closer into view, but the boat took its time navigating the waves. Hana removed the leather glove from her hand to wipe the sweat from the back of her neck. She wondered if she should crop her shoulder length hair short. She resisted the urge to lick her sun chapped lips.

For distinguished service in two tours of duty with the White Lotus, Hana had earned a spot in the expedition Avatar Aang had commissioned to uncover Troi's origins. She applied for the makeshift fleet that was sailing between the islands off the coast of the southern Earth Kingdom. Between the endless sunshine and white sand beaches, she would spontaneously burst into a grin during the first few months of the tour. She hadn't resented her time in the mainland Earth Kingdom; she had specifically volunteered to serve in the rural areas where the White Lotus presence was most needed, but even saints would need a break from four years of muddy villages and rice gruel.

Now she had long run out of conversation topics with the other three people on the boat and tired of all the salted fish. The once welcome sun turned blinding. On cloudless days her eyes saw a flat block of blue skies stacked atop a block of blue ocean with a horizon that never moved closer. The scene was oppressive in its expansiveness. The full length White Lotus robes were not designed for the sticky tropical humidity, so Hana wiped off the sweat again as the boat docked at the fishing village's tiny pier.

The squad fell into routine as they split up to search for villagers who might possess the dusty memories that could shed light on Troi. Hana spotted a man with white hair and tanned, wrinkled skin reclining on an open air porch. He watched her silently and puffed on a pipe as she trudged across the sandy beach toward his home situated between a pair of palm trees.

"Hello, my name is Hana. I'm with the White Lotus. Might you have some time to help me by answering some questions? We're interviewing people to learn more about the early days of Troi."

The man set aside his pipe in an ashtray and grunted, "I have nothing but time." He stood up, and Hana tilted her head in confusion as the man walked back into his home. Her mood cleared when he returned with a carafe of water from which he poured out two glasses. He sat back down on the weather beaten floorboards and took a sip. "I'm Thanh. Hana, what would you like to know?"

Hana finished gulping down the water to wash the salt air from her throat. "When do you first remember hearing about Troi?"

Thanh scratched at his stubbly beard. "Let me think, it was quite a long time ago when the traveling merchants started carrying the news about what they called Vanishing Sickness. It was a few seasons after that before the disease visited us. The first victims were those who visited the other villages hawking their excess catch. They complained of cold hands and then numbness in the arms and legs. We thought it was the work of an angry sea spirit."

Thanh paused to take a long pull on his pipe and exhale a smoke ring. "Soon the sick were bedridden with their crippled bodies only able to sweat through the burning fevers. Another village figured out the disease spread through physical contact, so we wrapped up all the sick from head to toe in gauze." Hana nodded along as she made hurried annotations of the conversation in a log. She had heard the same story during her current travels and back on the mainland. The White Lotus uniform had originated from the first basic precautions instituted against Troi's spread from person to person.

Thanh continued his tale. "I remember once peeking through the curtains of the healing house and seeing all the rows of bandaged bodies. I caught sight of someone in the final stage. The man's body came alive in a spell of convulsions as if trying to wrench out his soul. Then he simply disappeared." His voice kept an even tone as he stared out at the ocean. "His bandages hung in the air for half a second before fluttering down to the empty sick bed. My mother became sick and passed away not long after. I became the village leader after that. I was fourteen. I'm seventy now, so you can do the math."

Hana's hand jerked in surprise and splattered the scroll in black ink as she ran through the calculations. _That was years and years before the first known Troi incident!_

Hana and the squad reconvened on the beach. The ocean winds rattled the palm trees and their bones, so the fire bender started up a driftwood bonfire. Over the length of a long sunset, they conjectured that for some decades Troi slumbered in these remote island chains until the Hundred Year War's conclusion. The old trading routes re-opened, but where favorable trade winds once separated communities, a more interconnected system of iron and steam carried the disease across sea and sky until it hit the mainland population centers.

Everyone knew the rest of the story. Avatar Aang handed down a mandate to the White Lotus to preserve the age of peace against Troi. They recruited water bending healers from the North and South. They scoured foggy mountain valleys for shamans who devoted their lives to the secrets of herbal remedies. They established medical colleges to train legions of new healers. The Earth Kingdom teetered towards collapse, so they raised peacekeeping troops and an engineering corps. In time, White Lotus found ways to halt the symptoms, but they could only delay the inevitable.

This story continues two generations later with a White Lotus engineer from Republic City currently in Harbor City for treatment in her own battle with Troi.

 

 

Chapter 1 Troi

Asami floated in the shining pool of healing water. Even indoors, the arctic air felt chill on her exposed face, though the water exuded a comforting warmth against the rest of her body. Small splashes occasionally lapped at her as Kya stroked the water's surface without ever touching Asami.

Asami heard the splash and drip of Kya pulling her hands out. The warmth of the surrounding water drifted away starting with her fingers, so Asami planted her feet onto the pool's stone bottom and stepped out. Kya cascaded the water off of Asami's body with a swish of her arms as a courtesy. Asami had expected the gesture, but she still shivered in surprise as the water appeared to move of its own accord off of her skin. Kya moved into the kitchen to attend to a kettle. With a flick of her wrist, the water boiled over into which she threw a handful of herbs to steep.

As Asami dressed, she asked, "What's the outlook? Should I ask for a refund on my return ticket to Republic City?" Kya responded from the kitchen with a stern look. Asami grinned. "I'm trying to keep the mood light and tell you there's no need to hold back."

Kya poured out a mug of the medicinal tea and placed it down on the table for Asami. The healer folded her hands as she took her seat. "The treatment was successful, but there's still significant clouding in your chi paths that I couldn't remove. I would prefer to keep you under my supervision at least for the next few days. Late stage Troi can be unpredictable." Asami nodded slowly without revealing any emotion. "That doesn't mean there isn't hope. If things look well by the end of the week, I'll be seeing you off to Republic City. You'll have to come back every several weeks to continue treatment, but let's focus on the now. The healing today went well, and you should be feeling better. I'll see you again tomorrow after which you'll feel even better after that."

Asami forced a smile. Kya could have told her that she had ten seconds to live, so the actual prognosis could have been worse. It opened up a window of hope, but after Asami had exhausted her Republic City options and came seeking probably the best healer within and without the White Lotus, she had clung onto the hope Kya had a miracle cure. That fantasy died in this moment even as Kya had given Asami a few more months of life. She finished the medicine in silence and bowed to Kya before leaving.

The iced over sidewalk crunched beneath her boots threatening to slip her up, and the cold seeped through her layers of clothes. Pins and needles pricked at her thighs. Her ears stung. Her nose began running. After a short walk, Asami decided she's had enough of the arctic weather and entered the nearest diner. The warmth inside triggered a different type of burning sensation as blood rushed back to her extremities, but that was preferable to the outdoors.

Asami randomly pointed at something on the menu. It wouldn't have taken much time to look over the few listed items, but the waiter had hovered around waiting to take her order, and she had wanted to be left alone as soon as possible. He returned with a pot of house tea, and she dismissed him with a curt nod. Asami knew she was raised better than to exorcise her frustrations on the service industry, but a selfish part of her felt entitled to fifteen minutes of anger at the world at large after a healer had outlined the end of the line for her. She resolved to leave a bigger tip even if that didn't excuse her surliness.

She downed a cup of the tea. It tasted like it had been harvested on a third rate Earth Kingdom tea plantation and then spent weeks staling in a cargo hold before arriving in Harbor City. It at least warmed her insides, so Asami poured another cup. This time she let the aroma linger in her nostrils. After she reached the bottom of the chipped mug, she savored the slight bitterness of the tea dregs. She gazed outside where street lamps cast off a yellow glow that illuminated the bundled up figures braving the darkness. Tendrils of winter leaked in through the windowsill, but her foul mood ebbed in strength.

The waiter brought out a bowl of seaweed noodles. Asami managed a 'Thank you' this time. She dipped her spoon into the broth and grabbed a clump of noodles with her chopsticks. The first bite revealed the Water Tribe restaurants back in Republic City as pale imitations. The broth was filling in a comforting way without being heavy. It also possessed a thread of citrus that encouraged her appetite the more she ate. The noodles had a firmness that flaunted the freshness of the ingredients. The world looked like a better place after a good meal, so Asami decided against returning straight to the hotel to mope until the next session with Kya.

Stepping back outside, she drew in a deep breath and exhaled. As the fog of her breath drifted away into the air, so did some of her worries. The annual Glacier Spirits Festival was a few days away, so Asami made her way in the general direction of the fairgrounds to check out the preparations. She skirted the harbor with its crowds of Northern Tribesmen disembarking as dock workers rushed in the opposite direction to unload cargo. She instead detoured through the residential neighborhoods and kept walking until she found herself at the perimeter of the midway. Children sat on stacks of lumber and bundles of tarps watching workers drive tent poles into the frozen ground. Merchants argued with festival representatives for more central locations. Asami smiled to herself at the liveliness.

Away from the thud of hammers and the splintering crack of crates being pried open, Asami wandered into an ice sculpture gallery busy with water benders drafting their pieces by lamplight. On the nearly completed pieces the artists worked only a few inches from the ice. From behind, only firm stances and the slightest of shoulder twitches indicated any bending motions. Asami chanced taking a few steps closer to the nearest artist, who had carved a sea dragon lunging out from the waves at the viewer. The water bender stood crouched below the serpent's head as he focused on the torso. Under the direction of his fingers, smooth cracks snaked below the crystal clear surface to simulate the pattern of scales. As the zigzagging of the ice drew Asami's attention in, a cloud of snow smacked her in the side of the face. After she shook the powder from her hair and wiped her face dry, she glared over at the direction of the assailant.

Across the way, a Water Tribe teenager about Asami's age with her hair in traditional wolf tails melted the surrounding snow with circling motions of her arms. Lunging forward, she surged the water up onto a pedestal where she froze it into a block with a chop. The young woman paced around the ice with a critical eye and her right hand upon her chin. Apparently satisfied with the material, she began roughly slashing off chunks of the ice and sending showers of grain sized hail into the surroundings. As abruptly as she began, she paused. She shook her head in apparent disapproval and dismantled the sculpture in an explosion of steam and snow, which Asami dodged this time around.

The other water benders continued working without breaking rhythm. As they didn't seem to mind the antics of their neighbor, neither did Asami. She laughed aloud which brought the attention of the young water bender, who arched an eyebrow back at her. Asami brought a gloved hand to her mouth to try to pass the laughter off as a coughing fit. When the woman continued staring, Asami gave a wave and called out, "I like your work. Very energetic. Very avante garde!" before running away down the nearest alley towards another part of the festival grounds.

Asami chewed her lips as she stewed over her choice of words. _Sure, I've been more of a recluse these past few months, but I haven't forgotten how to interact with people, right? Avante garde. That was stupid._ As the flush faded from her cheeks, only then did she notice the numbness in her hands. They didn't have the sharp pains of numbness from the wind and cold; it was almost as if they weren't there. She stopped in the middle of the alley and held her gloved hands out in front of her. In a fit of paranoia, she started thinking back to the tea at the cafe and wondering whether the cup felt as hot as it should have in her hands. The boom of a distant explosion caused her to jump in the air. She looked back toward the pavilion where they were testing fireworks in the night sky. She returned her attention to her hands and yanked off a glove.

Asami could see the icy puddles through her near transparent palm. With her ghostly hand, she pulled the other glove off. The uncovered hand had the same see through complexion. Her heart froze in place before a chest spasm like an iron grip sent her to the ground in pain. She knew her arms were wrapped around her torso trying to contain the fire that seemed to burn within, but she just couldn't feel them at all. Once Troi entered this final stage, there was no stepping back from the brink. She had watched it at bedsides and from doorways many times before. Through ragged breathes and clenched eyes, she still cried out for help. The fireworks boomed over her voice.

Then relief. The seizure melted away like morning dew under the summer sun. Asami opened her eyes and saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at her. "Hey! Are you okay?!" said the avante garde sculptor from before. She knelt beside Asami with one hand holding onto Asami's wrist and the other supporting her neck.

Asami shoved herself back away from the grasp. "You touched me! You shouldn't have touched me!" Asami inhaled, but the gasp of air died in her throat as the spasms returned. The Water Tribe woman reached out to grab hold of Asami's hands. The pain receded. Asami looked down and there her hands were, solid and whole against her savior's grip.

Asami said, "Excuse me, but can you please come with me?! I think you could be the key to everything!"

"What?" the young woman responded. She leaned back as Asami leaned forward into her personal space.

"I don't know how, but you're doing something to treat my Troi right now. This could be groundbreaking for the world, so can you please come with me?"

"Okay, alright, sure?" she stammered.

"Great!" Asami stood up and began dashing through the streets while continuing to hold on tight to her new companion. Asami slipped on the ice here and there, but her new friend was on hand to help her up before they continued running. They didn't exchange another word until they barged in through Kya's doors in a breathless state.

After Kya sat them down, Asami launched into a rambling retelling of the situation. "This could be the first step in the creation of a cure. We need to get her back to White Lotus headquarters to figure out how the healing process is working." Asami looked over. "I'm sorry, this is a lot to take in. I didn't even get your name. I'm Asami."

"Korra," she said.

The name set off the gears in Asami's mind. _Nah, couldn't be. It's probably a common enough name, like Yuki or Mei back home._

Kya supplied the key with a smirk. "Yes, that Korra."

The nugget of information sank in. Asami buried her face into her free hand. "So I've been dragging the Avatar across Harbor City into who knows what? I also made fun of your ice sculpture too. Let's not forget that."

Korra shrugged. "I guess you could put it like that. I wouldn't worry too much about it. I'm still trying to process everything."

Kya ran a globe of healing water over their joined hands. "Your chi paths have miraculously cleared up, though, I can still detect large traces of Troi. I've never seen that before." Kya's eyebrows knitted together. "I can't prove Korra is the cause, though it's highly likely given the circumstances. I _can_ say Korra has not contracted Troi despite the physical contact, which indicates an unheard of immunity."

Kya dismissed the water into a bowl and settled back in her chair. "Either way, this discovery is far beyond my skills to keep to myself. We need to take this to the White Lotus. Korra, it's a few months ahead of schedule, but I think they'll be sending you to headquarters in Republic City for further investigation. What do you say?"

"Are you kidding? That would be amazing!" Korra stood up from the table and pumped her fists, shaking Asami's right arm along with them.

Asami said, "Thank you so much for your help. I'll pass the news on to my superiors."

"Until then..." Kya's voice trailed off, but another knowing smile curved onto her lips. Asami followed Kya's line of sight to their still clasped hands. The mental gears began turning again. She felt uneasy about Kya's look and could sense the catastrophe waiting to drop. "Speaking as a medical professional, until the cure for Troi is found, I don't care what the circumstance are, you two need to keep in physical contact at all times. If you don't do it, Asami will die."

" ** _What?!_** " they both cried out in tandem as their hands slammed onto the table. Kya seemed unfazed by the outburst aside from a twitch at the corner of her mouth.

"You mean, even when we're sleeping and in the _bathroom_?" asked Korra.

Kya nodded solemnly. "Especially in the bathroom."

Asami said, "I do not want to be hearing about this right now. I think I liked your medical advice better when I was closer to dying."

Kya continued, "You shouldn't look a miraculous gift ostrich horse in the mouth. Also, my expectation is that the White Lotus will want to move quickly, so I suggest you tell Korra's parents every little detail as soon as possible. Please feel free to bring me along if you need any emotional support or corroborating testimony."

As Troi couldn't take her at that moment, Asami wondered if suffering under an iceberg's weight in pure embarrassment was enough to trigger instantaneous death on the spot. Asami waited a beat. _Nope. Embarrassment is apparently not a viable method of death as recognized by the grim reaper._ Korra and Asami indignation at Kya's amusement hung in the air, but Kya kept up her grin.

In an admission of defeat, Korra turned to Asami to say, "Do you want to meet my parents?"

Asami sighed. "I guess there's no avoiding it."

Korra led Asami to a large shed attached to the back of Kya's home where Naga dozed on the ground. Upon hearing the door open, Naga bounded towards Korra and sent the strings of herbs hanging from the rafters swaying in her wake. Naga licked Korra's face, and Korra rubbed the polar bear dog's neck with her hand. Korra said, "Asami, meet Naga. Naga, meet Asami. Long story, but she'll be sticking around with us for a bit so be nice to her."

Korra had given Asami advance warning about the polar bear dog, but mentally expecting the animal and physically seeing the shifting muscles below its fur as it charged towards her were two separate things. Asami tentatively placed her hand out, and Naga huffed into Asami's face in greeting. "Hey, Naga already likes you," Korra said.

She grabbed Naga's saddle and looked at the straps dangling from the seat. "I need both hands to saddle Naga, but we only need to keep touching some part of each other right? We don't need to hold hands, so can you hold onto..." Korra paused as she thought of where Asami could put her hands.

Ever the logic problem solver, Asami suggested, "You were holding onto my neck when you found me. How about I reach into your collar from behind and grab onto your shoulder?" Asami said this without looking to see Kya's reaction.

Without prompting, however, Kya offered, "I would help Korra, but you two will need to figure out these types of things out eventually. Who knows how long the research for the cure could take?"

When Naga was prepped, Korra reached for Asami's hand to help Asami into the spot behind her. Korra cleared her throat. "It's pretty cold outside. Too cold to go without gloves. I was using fire bending earlier to keep our hands warm, but for the amount of time we'll be riding it'll takes a decent amount of concentration and energy. If you don't mind, could you reach beneath my parka?" Korra stared straight ahead as she rushed out the last sentence, but winced as Kya broke out into open laughter which sent Asami's eyes boring right into the back of Korra's neck.

Asami relented, and her hand found Korra's bare stomach. They set off and when they were safely out of Kya's earshot, Asami asked, "You're not ticklish, are you? I can feel you squirming a little."

Korra shook her head. "No. I'm just not used to someone holding onto me. Don't worry about me, I'm more worried about you falling off Naga." Asami had at first lightly placed her fingers over Korra's abs. As Naga navigated through the mounds of snow that blurred the lines between the sidewalk and the road, Asami pressed her palm flat onto Korra's skin for a tighter hold. Asami lost herself in the moment at the almost alien heat of another person.

The ride continued on through the streets of Harbor City, which were silent except for the crush of snow beneath Naga's paws and the bite of the wind. The nighttime fog confined the efforts of the streetlamps into amorphous orbs of hazy yellow light with long stretches of shadow in between. From their perspective, the few other travelers on the road would appear out of the darkness and were soon be swallowed up by the same again. With each step bringing her closer to the destination, an unease began sprouting in the pit of Asami's stomach. Kya's jokes were easy enough to brush off even if they were mortifying, but Asami communicating the same general message to Korra's parents would give this dreamlike absurdity the weight of reality.

Naga slowed to a trot, and they arrived at the threshold to Korra's home. Despite the lure of bright warmth inside, Asami stayed standing by Naga after dismounting. She said, "Let's plan this out. What do we even say to your parents? I don't even know their names."

Korra replied, "We tell them the truth, like how we explained it to Kya. I can start off. And my dad's name is Tonraq. My mom is Senna. I'm sure they'll like you."

"Tonraq. Senna. I know that. I should have known that. And the truth. I don't know where to even begin. The past few hours have been a blur." Asami hugged her shivering body, but didn't take any steps closer towards the door. "How are you taking this so well?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. I guess I'm always in a better mood when I'm riding Naga, so on the way over I told myself that this is what the Avatar is supposed to do, to help people and bring balance to the world after Troi has thrown it off balance. I'm trying to hold on tight to that idea while improvising the rest."

"The fight against Troi was something Avatar Aang handed over to White Lotus. Won't this whole mess interrupt your bending training? And what about the Glacier Spirit Festival? You're going to miss that if we leave for Republic City, and I kept you from finishing your ice sculpture!"

Korra paused at Asami's words and then laughed. "The festival happens every year. I'm willing to skip it for a chance to visit Republic City. And you're coming back to the ice sculpture, really? I was only goofing around with that."

Asami interjected, "What if we're in Republic City for longer than a year? The research could take years. And you need to tell your parents that I'm whisking you away from here towards that unknown future."

"Then we'll get to spend even more time in Republic City. If you're worried about me, I can handle it. My parents can handle it. All a part of the job of being the Avatar and being the Avatar's parents," Korra said. "How are you holding up?"

Asami shook her head. "I don't even know. They tell us in White Lotus orientation that we're all working towards the complete eradication of Troi, but I always thought I would be building bridges and fixing Satomobiles. Now I'm just along for the ride and hoping I don't screw anything up. You're the important one."

"Hey..." Korra looked around the empty streets for who or what she didn't know as no lifeline was forthcoming. She stepped closer to Asami. She brought her hand up to Asami's face where tears were welling in her eyes.

Another person hadn't been this physically close to Asami since she had contracted Troi. Her body wanted to recoil back. She resisted the ingrained reaction. She said, "I'm a terrible future roommate aren't I, breaking down in front of you like this? I should also let you know that I take forever in the bathroom in the mornings. And if you hang around me long enough, oil stains will start appearing everywhere, just everywhere. You should run away while you still can." Asami half sniffled, half chuckled.

"Roommates, is that what we're calling ourselves? I've never had a roommate before. I hope you like the tsungi horn because I heard I was terrible at it in a past life, but I've been thinking about picking it up for some late night jam sessions."

The front door creaked open. Senna stumbled upon Korra and Asami laughing and leaning into each other as Korra's hand rested upon Asami's cheek. Senna said, "Korra, I thought I heard you outside. And you brought a friend."

"We can handle this," Asami muttered underneath her breath.

Korra dropped her hand from Asami's cheek and replied, "Mom, this is Asami. She's with the White Lotus. We have a long, complicated story to tell you and Dad, so why don't we come in?"

Senna ushered the pair into the living room. Asami heard Korra speaking, but the pounding of Asami's heart kept her from processing any of the words. She kept her eyes trained on Senna and Tonraq to capture all of their reactions. They seemed to be taking things well, but her fight or flight response kept blaring out an alarm. She shifted closer to the edge of the couch as if jumping up and running out of the house with Korra in tow would be the correct move when the conversation turned sour. Asami forced all the excess tension into her grip on Korra's hand. The smile on Korra's grew a little bit more strained, but everyone except Asami kept talking. Asami caught some of Senna's words about her helping Korra to pack for the trip and bringing out an extra set of pillows so they could spend the night. With no fallout in sight, the ball of stress in Asami's chest dissolved away not with a bang, but with a whimper.

That night, Korra and Asami lay together in bed with their hands bound together by cloth. Asami wrapped herself under the covers and wiggled her toes. The warmth that Troi had previous stolen from her had been returned. It would be there the next day and the day after, but for now the thought of a long, snug slumber was too new not to savor. Asami said, "Are you asleep yet? I'm sorry for freaking out earlier. I came to Republic City with no idea of how much more time I had, and I went from staring at the end to solving the world's biggest problem to ruining the Avatar in a really short amount of time. I'm more... _collected_ now. I don't think I ever said it, but thank you for saving my life."

Korra looked over and grinned. "All in a day's work for the Avatar. Just watch how hard you're squeezing onto me next time. I think my hand is still crippled." Asami gave her a light bop with a pillow for her cheekiness before turning in. Korra listened to Asami breathing pattern drift slower into sleep. Korra stayed awake staring at the ceiling. _Won't this whole mess interrupt your bending training?_ Asami's words from earlier were the last thought to echo through her mind as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story starts off at the Glacier Spirits festival prior to the one shown in season 2, making it technically a prequel.
> 
> Double Arts Credit: Almost all of the symptoms of Troi (aka Vanishing Sickness). In the Double Arts manga, healers are especially tolerant of Troi and treat people by literally soaking up the disease into their own bodies until they either die or retire. I've dropped that aspect of healers for this fic.
> 
> In the first manga chapter, Elraine is walking through festival preparations after a healing assignment when the seizure hits amidst ringing church bells. Kili saves her, and they report to Elraine's superior who says, "I don't care if it's bathing, sleeping, or using the toilet, if for even one second, you let go of his hand, you're done! Good luck!"
> 
> In the second chapter the duo visits Kili's parents. Elraine has a near breakdown about the burden she thinks she's bringing to them, and Kili's parents reassure her. They spend the night with their hands bound together as they sleep.


	2. Lotus

Korra woke up in the darkness of her room. As she sat up, she felt a tug on her left arm accompanied by an unfamiliar groan. Korra turned on the nightstand lamp and looked down the length of her arm to the piece of cloth binding her hand to a woman who was retreating deeper under the covers. Korra blinked through the sleepiness. "Shit. I forgot. Did I wake you up?"

Asami mumbled, "No, it's fine. If you're up, I should get up." She stayed unmoving for a few moments before flinging off the covers. "I'm up, I'm up. What time is it?"

"Early. It's a force of habit from a lifetime of having bending training first thing in the morning. Even when I want to fall back asleep, I end up tossing and turning until I finally just get up."

Asami rubbed at her closed eyes and yawned. "I'm more used to staying up late for work and only shuffling off to bed when I look up at the clock and see how late it is. Something we'll have to get used to then. Please tell me your parents are morning tea drinkers. I could use the caffeine."

"They probably have something stashed in the cupboards that we can brew up, but first we have to get through the shower." Korra said with a frown.

Asami matched the expression without opening her eyes. "Right..."

Asami stepped into the shower stall and said, "I think I can handle this." Korra stood off to the side with her back parallel to the shower door, which her extended arm was propping open. The rustle of fabric emanated from within as Asami switched off her grip on Korra's arm between her left and right hand. They had picked up the trick when changing for bed last night. "Here, can you put this aside for me?" Asami passed over a bundled up nightdress, which Korra placed on the bathroom counter.

"Ahh! that's cold," shouted Asami as she turned on the faucet. Korra snickered, but didn't have much else to do except stare off into space for the next several minutes. Her eyes found Asami's white bra and panties peeking through the folded up nightdress, which set her mind circling back to the brief glimpse of Asami's bare chest Korra had caught when she grabbed the clothes from Asami.

_It's awkward since we only met yesterday, and I don't have any close female friends, except Naga. If we're going to be stuck together, it's not that weird that we start seeing each other naked. It might even be expected._ Korra filed away her thoughts on naked Asami and diverted her attention elsewhere. Water bending instincts kicked in, and she focused on the droplets of water splashing onto her arm that was in the shower stall. This attention led to sensing out the water flowing from the faucet and running over the contours of Asami's body. _Damn it, brain._

"Can you hand me a towel?" Asami asked. Korra made a consciously did not turn her head as she passed the towel into the stall. After Asami changed into her White Lotus uniform, they switched places with Korra showering as Asami stood outside. Korra tried blank her mind by sinking into the everyday rhythm of showering, but couldn't ignore the presence Asami's hand next to her naked body.

Korra and Asami sat down across from each other at the breakfast table while laying their left hands across the tabletop so they could hold chopsticks with their right. Senna brought out a tray of steamed tiger seal dumplings and a kettle of tea. Korra sitting down to her mom's cooking was a rare occasion and potentially about to get rarer, but she burned her tongue as she wolfed it down. If anyone asked, Korra would have said she was anxious for news at the White Lotus compound so wanted to finish breakfast and set off as soon as possible. Her inner monologue whispered that she was eager for confirmation from the White Lotus that her progress towards mastering all four elements hadn't been upended as of yesterday.

That morning's bathroom routine had brought doubts to her mind. Korra was having her own fight or flight moment and wanted to ride away as far as possible on Naga in any direction away from her current spot. Having Asami attached to her would have complicated things. In fact, Asami who had barely said a word last night, was suddenly interested in Korra's parents, and they were interested in her. Only after they drank all the tea did Tonraq and Senna get up to hug the pair goodbye.

The sun sat below the horizon, where its glow cast shadows across the vast ice plains outside the city limits. By some internal compass, Korra led them into that expanse of nothingness. Aside from the occasional gust of snow flurries raised up by the wind, nature had set up the scene for helping Korra clear her mind, but there was no escaping Asami's hand once again nestled against her midsection.

Asami had also been hugging close onto Korra's back for warmth, but her chest was only fluttering at being led towards the White Lotus base hidden in the South Pole. It was like being inducted into the inner sanctum of the organization. Asami had earned most of her credentials through osmosis growing up around Future Industries workshops, but every White Lotus member was brought to the Grand Academy in Republic City at least for some time for what the senior leadership termed "culture building." The organization expected new members to buy into the mission to eradicate Troi. The vaulted ceiling of the library alone earned the campus its "Grand" moniker.

The place lacked, however, the mystique of the secret society days with its Pai Sho introductions. The closest the campus got to mysterious was the scarcity of urban noise pollution despite being located in the city center. After the lengthy orientation, Asami had volunteered for a post in the Earth Kingdom. On the journey over every way station, refugee camp, and checkpoint had been populated with pre-fabricated buildings, whose most defining feature was utilitarian functionality. Even the furniture looked the same everywhere.

When the ice rose up from the plains in the form of fortress walls then, Asami craned her neck up to gape at it all. The guards on the parapets waved them through the gates into the courtyard where a White Lotus member about thirty years old with slicked back hair flagged them down. Asami tugged at her uniform to smooth out the creases, but her eyes never left the walls that blocked out the sun.

The White Lotus member led them into a room with a small conference table. A fireplace was already crackling in welcome, but with a wave of his arm the flames intensified as if encouraged by a bellow. "Avatar Korra, we've been awaiting you. Engineer Asami, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Takeda. The development," he gestured at their joined hands, "described within your encrypted telegram was quite unbelievable. Even after we corroborated it with Kya, we briefly thought this was another one of the jokes she so enjoys playing on us. That's obviously not the case. The radio and telegraph operators have been at their stations all night relaying the news to the upper echelons of the White Lotus."

"So what's the latest? Kya thought you would have us on the next boat to Republic City." Korra said.

Takeda gave an indeterminate hand gesture. "That's one school of thought that has been advocated and discussed."

"And the other?" Korra said with her voice rising in question.

Takeda drummed his fingers on the table. "There has been agreement that you'll eventually be required at the Grand Academy in Republic City to help with the medical research, but there have been arguments surrounding the appropriate cycle of learning the elements. You haven't passed the fire bending mastery tests and given your current limitations we don't think you'll pass them soon. There is debate on whether you should advance to air bending with Tenzin in Republic City."

"Hey!" Korra said. "I could wipe the floor with you and anyone else here in fire bending with one hand tied behind my back. Asami isn't a limitation." Asami shot her a look. One half of her was grateful for the defense whereas the other half didn't share in the enthusiasm in antagonizing Takeda.

The man dropped the mask of formality and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "I haven't risen to your goading before, so even though I'm irritable from a lack of sleep, I'm not giving in to your taunts today. I'm merely the messenger for leaders much more senior than I am at this compound and across the world. I ask for your patience while they discuss matters. Encoding and decoding encrypted messages has made the conversation _unwieldy_."

"I bet I could take you right now. How about if I win, you give me a shot at the fire bending trials? That'll settle the debate for you and your bosses." Korra said.

Takeda ignored the comment. "For the moment, the healers can begin preliminary examinations--"

Korra interrupted again, "What, are scared you can't beat me? I'm not doing anything until you take back what you said about my fire bending skills being limited."

"Alright, you're on," said Takeda as he pointed a finger at Korra's face. Korra's eyes widened in surprise, but then took on a mischievous glint that made Asami want to smack her.

They re-convened in an outdoor sparring arena where Korra stripped down to a short sleeved shirt. The sun had begun its modest journey across the sky, and the snow shimmered. "Just stand behind me and hold onto my shoulders. I'll admit he puts some decent heat into his fire bending, but I'll protect you," Korra said. Asami's initial reaction was to shake her head in disbelief, but nodded along instead.

The referee signaled the start of the match. Korra initiated a barrage of fireballs at Takeda. He dissipated quite a few in his palms and dodged the rest. Korra continued the attack, but Takeda kept his distance and circled around the duo in a boxer's stance. The moving target forced Korra to pivot, and Asami had to follow her lead. Takeda began capturing Korra's shots and flinging them back. Korra didn't have the luxury of dodging, so she switched between sending out fresh attacks and deflecting the counters. Waves of heat crashed across Asami's fingertips. Takeda kicked out a crescent arc of flames that roared towards the pair and sucked all the air in its passing. Korra stepped back to brace herself for the blow and stumbled over Asami's foot.

"Damn it!" Korra regained her stance in time to block the attack, but Takeda had started charging towards them. Spearhead flames danced in his palms. Still somewhat tangled up with Asami, Korra wasn't in a position to block another attack or maneuver out of the way. Asami pulled her away from the strike by the shoulders at the last second. Takeda overreached such that the pair had become positioned behind him in a prime spot to counterattack, but the referee called the match on interference. The spar hadn't last even 30 seconds.

Takeda pursed his lips. "Your offensive jing is limited and overly straightforward. Your defensive jing is non-existent. It would be reckless to let you take the fire bending trials in your current state."

"How's my neutral jing?" Korra sneered.

"Passable, but of limited use in a fire bending trial. We'll be sending you to Republic City eventually, but until we work out the finer details, you'll be staying in the South. We may as well start researching your condition, so please report to Healer Yan for an examination on your condition. I'll let you know first thing when I have an update."

Korra and Asami spent the rest of the morning in a healing pool, but Healer Yan and the other medical staff failed to provide any further insights beyond Kya's previous observations. They drew some blood before calling it a day and releasing the pair. "You've been quiet since the match," Asami said as they exited the medical wing.

"I'm not in the mood to talk while healers stick acupuncture needles in me and ask me how it feels. I need to go run some laps. Care to join me?"

"I would love to join you. Am I going to have to shove my hand down your shirt again when we go outside?" Asami said.

Korra sputtered. "No, it's an indoor track. No need to go outside. You're talking like Kya now."

Asami smirked. Five miles later that smirk turned into a grimace as a stitch stabbed at her sides. Korra, who looked into like she could go another 10 miles, asked, "Need a break?"

"No, I'm good. Only if you do," Asami wheezed. "OK, not really. Let's stop." Asami rested her hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

Korra said, "Thanks for agreeing to run with me. I'm used to working out all my energy through bending training, but doesn't look like the White Lotus wants to teach me anymore."

Asami opened her mouth to speak, but held her tongue as she picked out the right words. They had made a trip to the showers and sat down in the mess hall with their plates of food before Asami said, "About what you said about the White Lotus not teaching you anymore. You can't continue your fire bending training because of me. And who knows about air bending."

Korra looked up from her food. "What? No, I didn't mean it like that. There's nothing holding me back from continuing my training aside from the White Lotus making that decision. They're being stupid about me completing fire bending and starting air bending."

Asami's voice took on some bite. "Korra, you saw how that fight with Takeda went. You were there. I was there. I'm not a bender, and I could tell from the beginning that you had no chance." The few White Lotus members standing in line for their lunch started turning their heads towards the pair.

"I thought we were in this together. Don't take their side. We were in a prime spot to kick Takeda in the behind, but the ref ended the match too soon. With a little adjustment, I can get him next time," Korra said as she crossed her arms.

"At least you're telling me there's going to be a next time. You didn't exactly give me a heads up that you were planning to challenge someone to a duel this morning."

Korra let a laugh escape before replying, "Ok, I'll give you fair warning next time. I was trying to prove to him that I'm just as good at bending today as I was yesterday."

Asami leaned across the table. "This is what I've been worried about. You're not the same Avatar you were yesterday. What happens when we face off against someone outside of a controlled arena?"

"I'm a water bender. Give me some time, and I can adapt to anything. The White Lotus are the ones being stubborn about maintaining their whole proper cycle of training. I don't accept that and it doesn't change that we should be heading to Republic City. Don't you want to go home instead of being stuck here?" Korra chafed at others laying out long term plans for her, but she had never strayed from the goal of becoming an Avatar who would save the world on a regular basis. Before meeting Asami, Korra could see Republic City and the final element on the horizon. Now the blueprint she had been following since she was a child was collapsing into limbo.

"Terribly more than anything in the world," Asami said as she sighed. "I also want to be pragmatic about the circumstances between the two of us not being ideal, so let's give the White Lotus some slack. From their perspective, we started a fire on their doorstep, thought they could've used more to do, so we poured an extra barrel of gasoline on it." Korra dismissed the notion with a scoff.

"You're acting more like an earth bender right now," Asami muttered as she rubbed at her forehead. "We're talking in circles. I think we need a breather." Both of them had lost their appetites in the argument, but picked at their plates to avoid further conversation. Despite Korra's prior assurances, guilt boiled up inside Asami at the thought that Korra blamed her for ruining her life. Asami wasn't a bender, but as an engineer she appreciated having things in the right order. Water Earth Fire Air had turned into Water Earth Fire **(?)** Air **(??)**. The visit to the hidden White Lotus base lost its final luster for Asami as she noticed it stocked the same salt and pepper shakers as all the other bases.

Takeda arranged a transport back to Harbor City so they could spend the night with Korra's parents while the White Lotus continued planning. An armored personnel carrier on tracks awaited them in the courtyard. The two climbed into the back which had been outfitted with a pair of benches along the sides. The driver folded up his newspaper and turned to the pair. He asked, "How's it going Korra? Lots of exciting rumors flying around the compound since last night."

Korra sighed but cracked a smile. "It's a long story, but I guess we have some time to kill on the ride home." Korra had sulked all afternoon, and Asami wondered if the smile was an act or if she was genuinely happy to be talking to someone other than Asami.

To Asami, the driver held out his hand and said, "Hello, I'm Wong. Welcome to the South. What division are you from?"

Asami shook it and replied, "Asami. Nice to meet you, Wong. I'm with the Engineering Corps. I served some time in the Earth Kingdom, but I've been based out of Republic City for the past few months, which is where I'm originally from."

Wong started the engine. "I'm from Republic City too, grew up around Market Street. What part are you from?"

"More in the suburbs, not that far from Future Industries."

"Very nice. I moved out here about five years ago. I go back to visit my parents and friends every now and then, but always nice to meet someone from Republic City out here," Wong said. The vehicle pulled out the compound gates and onto the tundra. "So Korra, let's hear this story of yours."

Asami only intermittently listened to Korra's retelling. Asami was as integral to the story as Korra and wore the same uniform as Wong, but she mostly felt like an interloper on the edges of the conversation. She spent the ride staring out the window. The sun was finishing its small arc for the day. By the time they had reached the city, the nighttime fog had rolled in from the ocean to obscure the sky.

"Hey! Could you stop here for a few minutes? Kya lives like two blocks over, and I want to let her know how we're doing," Korra said. Wong frowned. "We'll run over real quick. We won't tell anyone you made an unscheduled stop."

"I was supposed to escort you door to door," replied Wong. "Alright, but be quick."

Korra said her thanks, and the pair headed down a short cut through an alley. Asami allowed a small smile to sneak across her face. She could use a laugh at the moment even if it came at her expense.

They made it about a block away when a gurgled yell came from behind them. The heavy fog impeded their line of sight on the source. Not even the rumble of the engine cut through the silence of the night. A shadowy outline coalesced as it moved towards Korra and Asami. The snow muffled its steps.

"Wong, is that you? Are you alright?" Korra ignited a waiting fireball in her palm. The figure came closer, and they could make out that it was sprinting toward them. It was Wong but with his face splashed red with blood. Korra and Asami ran towards him where he near collided with them. Then they saw the other figure approaching from behind Wong.

A wave of icicles cut through the fog on their path towards Korra's chest. She yanked Asami and Wong down to the ground as the chunks of ice passed over their heads. They scrambled up, and Korra pulled up a barrier of earth up from the permafrost's grips. The three of them ran towards Kya's house. Korra swung her free arm in wild swipes to clear the path of snow piles and ice slicks.

"Red Lotus," Wong wheezed.

"What?!" asked Korra.

Asami replied, "A rumor at the Academy! They're an underground group that supposedly targets the White Lotus out in the field. No one knows why, but the stories say that the only way to survive if you meet one is to run away."

"Good to know!" They emerged into an abandoned lot, but a wide wall of ice erupted across half the field cutting off any route of escape except back from where they came. Korra might have made it over, but not with Asami and Wong. Another wave of icicles came at the trio. Korra unleashed a curtain of flame to intercept them, but one chunk ricocheted through to cut open Wong's thigh. He fell to the ground.

Korra positioned Asami behind her and yelled, "I'm going to need both hands." Asami grabbed onto Korra's neck with one hand as she punched out fireballs at the figure dressed in traditional Water Tribe clothes who had emerged from the alley. Water tendrils caught them all in hisses of steam.

A thought flashed through Asami's mind that Korra had a much better chance of survival without Asami weighing her down. Asami could sacrifice herself so that Korra could fight normally or even run away if she wanted to, but Asami wouldn't consider that option. She had survived yesterday, and she wanted to keep living even if it meant being selfish. "That's not going to work. I've got a plan, just provide some cover!" she said. Asami grabbed Korra's wrist and charged towards the Red Lotus.

While sprinting with one arm gripped by Asami, Korra didn't have many bending moves to draw on besides launching waves of powdery snow that did as much damage as aggressive snowball throws. The distraction did keep more icicles from flying their way as Asami led them right into the range of the water whips.

The Red Lotus lashed out at the pair. Asami released Korra's wrist and pushed her to one side while she dashed to the other. The water whip sliced through the spot they had been standing in. He shifted between stances in a moment of indecision before sending out another water whip at Korra, who drained the life out of it leaving only harmless water to splash onto the ground. Asami closed the distance into a short range fight. A fist armed with a blade of ice came her way, but she redirected the blow by grabbing onto and pulling the attacker's elbow. Turning his forward momentum against him, she then kicked his foot off the ground with a sweep of her leg. He crashed down onto the ground where Korra encased his body in ice.

Asami began gasping, but Korra reached out for her hand, which stopped the fit. Korra said, "That was crazy! Don't do that again. I would have never agreed with your plan if you told me what it was beforehand."

"Call it payback for not telling me when you're going to pick a fight. I didn't have the time to let you know anyways." Asami caught her breath. "It was the only way to turn the fight into a two on one, but if it’s okay with you, no more walking down dark alleys in the future."

"Agreed. We did it, though." Both of them panted hard with their breathes condensing into long trails in the night.

"We, the both of us," said Asami.

They carried Wong the rest of the way to Kya's house where they lay him in a healing pool. The water turned murky where the blood leaked from his wounds. Korra grimaced. "Head wounds always bleed more than they should. The leg wound will take longer to heal, but he should be fine," Kya said.

Asami phoned the White Lotus, who arrived in a fleet of snowmobiles within the hour. Guards took the Red Lotus assailant into custody and formed a perimeter around the neighborhood. The senior masters stepped inside. Katara hugged Korra and held Asami's gloved hand in her own. A radio crew followed along, where they built a nest of wires in the living room to connect to White Lotus bases across the world. At first, the open acknowledgement that the Red Lotus existed as mirror images to the White Lotus created a cloud burst of questions in Korra and Asami's minds, but the conversation then turned to how the Red Lotus had arranged an attack within a day of the White Lotus discovering a potential cure for Troi. Someone brought up the possibility of a spy in their midst.

"Impossible!" shouted a Southern master with a bushy beard. "Each one of our staff has been handpicked for the honor of guarding the Avatar. We would stake everything on their loyalty to the White Lotus. I have nothing but trust in their ability to exhaustively investigate the assailant, including a thorough interrogation."

"How many prisoners do we have currently sitting in White Lotus cells without ever having given up information about the Red Lotus?" asked a devil's advocate in a nasally voice. Korra couldn't quite put names to voices, let alone faces, but she thought this person had announced himself as Haishin from Republic City.

The Southern masters grew red faced. "But to assail our loyalty is to go too far! There has never been a case of betrayal by a Southern unit. Earth Kingdom units have historically been at far more risk of infiltration by the Red Lotus."

"But every service member in your region down to the lowest soldier has been informed of the potential cure or at least suspects it. There has been no reason for those of us across the Earth Kingdom to do the same," replied the radio. Katara had remained quiet for most of the discussion, but Korra caught her rolling her eyes at the insinuations. Still, Korra mentally counted off the staff at the compound. Asami ran through the new faces she had met that day wondering if one of them had betrayed her.

Kya slipped out some time during the night and returned with bags brimming with takeout boxes for all of her guests. Korra and Asami stacked their plates with fillets of arctic hen with their skin cooked to a golden crisp and mounds of stir fried seaweed noodles. They moved from their spot in the living room by the radio to the kitchen table. They could still hear the arguments through the hiss and pop of the radio static, but the threat of a turncoat mired the White Lotus in inaction.

At a break in the conversation as Kya poured out after dinner tea, a new voice interceded, "If there are worries about the cycle of bending training, I would be honored to take Korra as my student. All you had to do was ask. And if Asami is interested, I have experience with many non-benders finding value in learning the ways of the air acolyte. Of course, we would welcome her regardless of her interest."

"Tenzin, this is a private White Lotus channel. How did you access it and how long have you been listening in?!" came another voice through the radio.

"He's standing next to me at the Grand Academy. He arrived here insisting to participate in the discussion, though he seemed to already know some of the general points," came the reply.

"Yes, my sister told me about your predicament. I came to offer my hospitality as a solution," Tenzin said. The assembled group whirled around at Kya, who had a smirk prepared.

"I made a call when I ran out for the food. And my mother made the suggestion, so I was technically reading Tenzin in to the situation on White Lotus orders," she said. "If you're going to give me those looks, don't come running to my doorstep next time you need emergency medical care for your members or a home to commandeer for a communications station."

Tenzin continued, "Speaking of which, if there are worries about security, we would be happy to host a contingent of White Lotus guards on Air Temple Island. If reinforcements are needed, I made the trip between the island and White Lotus headquarters in 10 minutes. Granted, I flew in on my glider, but I'm sure the navy and army could give me a run for my money."

"This is an extreme breach of protocol!" came the rejoinder over the radio. "Katara, it worries me that you are informing civilians of White Lotus secrets without consulting the rest of the leadership, especially given all of our explicit concerns about information leaks to the Red Lotus. No one wants to risk the cure or the Avatar."

"I instructed Kya to inform Tenzin that she knew of two wards who needed sanctuary and might be interested in the Air Nomad life, no more. If the Red Lotus intercepted the details, I doubt they would have learned much." Katara replied. "All the same, Tenzin's offer stands. I think we should consider it."

"You mean your plan?"

"If by consensus we reject Tenzin's proposal, then I will abide by our mutual decision, but aren't we obliged to first discuss it?" asked Katara.

"I think Tenzin has made a compelling offer," said Haishin.

"Do we move on to air bending before fire bending?"

Katara said, "I don't think there's a 'we' to make the decision. The White Lotus can guide the Avatar, but her decisions are her own. Korra?"

Korra looked at Katara and then around the room at the White Lotus staring at her. "I'm up for learning air bending. Let's do it."

Sometimes everything that can go wrong goes wrong in a way that feels so obvious after the fact that it might as well have been predestined. Other times fate aligns such an ideal confluence of events that there is never any doubt that the everything will align to the most perfect path. As the conversation continued each voice of assent, even if some were begrudging and not without attempts at posturing, was like another wave of the coming tide. The final voice signed off, and a moderator summarized the points of agreement. The Southern radio crew began coiling up the wires in thick loops around their thumb and triceps.

The White Lotus with the bushy beard stepped into the kitchen, but Korra and Asami had already overheard the words that would come out of his mouth. "The senior leaders have decided to send you to Republic City under the care of Tenzin. Takeda is putting together your travel arrangements."

"We're going to Republic City!" yelled Asami, forgetting her decorum in front of a senior White Lotus officer.

"You're going home!" Korra said. The two of them hugged in celebration.

The master cleared his throat. "I must emphasize the state of cautiousness and information security we're communicating down to the White Lotus members who are in charge of your medical treatment and safety. As much as I deny it outside closed doors, we must consider the possibility of a traitor in our midst, so please try to keep a low profile while in Republic City. In particular, I fear for the confusion we could cause in the public if rumors of a cure for Troi were to leak out. Do you understand?"

"Yes, absolutely," Korra said. _We're going to Republic City. I'm going to learn air bending._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story's plot will begin diverging from the manga starting with the next chapter. 
> 
> Double Arts Credit: Back in the manga's first chapter, Elraine explains that her order is advised to run away if they're ever targeted by assassins. When the pair are attacked, Kili deliberately shows off that they're constantly holding hands. They let go for a split second when the attacker lunges at their clasped hands and use that opportunity for a counter attack.


	3. Republic City

A yawn captured the captain of the _Aurora_ , and he stuck his shivering hands into the pockets of his pea coat. He debated about leaving his vigil on the deck to brew a mug of tea in the pantry. He straightened his posture when he spotted a trio of disembodied headlights shining through the darkness of the Harbor City port. The armored personnel carriers pulled up by the White Lotus vessel, which sat low in water like a floating rectangle of metal adorned with a framework of steel beams atop the deck. Figures exited and opened a set of rear doors whereupon a polar bear dog leaped out. The figures closed up the vehicle doors and boarded the vessel with the hulking animal. They remained silent to the captain's questions except to tell him the polar bear dog's name. Under their glares, he didn't push the matter. He led Naga to the cargo hold and directed a deck hand to find food, a water bowl, and some straw bedding before resuming his watch over the port. The White Lotus guards stood silently at his sides.

The second convoy appeared without warning next to the _Aurora_. They had driven through the port without turning on their headlights. Two women stepped out as other figures pulled out luggage. The captain puffed out his chest. "It's an honor to meet you and serve as your captain, Avatar Korra. And Engineer Asami, of course. Welcome aboard. Please excuse the coal dust. We do what we can with earth bending and mops to keep a presentable vessel, but when we're unloading several tons of it in port, cleaning duty falls down the chore list right as the dust takes the chance to sneak in everywhere." He laughed nervously. "We certainly weren't expecting to be hosting the Avatar and her companion." He led them down below into the maze of corridors below deck.

They stopped by to visit Naga, who was waiting with an enthusiastic greeting, before heading back up towards the cabin area. The captain pried open a door in spite of the rusty hinges. The room was outfitted with not much else besides a set of bunk beds, which was only half as useful as it could have been to the pair. The captain spoke again, "Ah, please excuse the modest accommodations. This is all what we had available for a private cabin for two passengers. Please let me know if I can be of any other service." He bowed and departed.

Korra and Asami stepped into the cabin with Asami having to duck down slightly under the door frame. The room had barely enough space to stretch their arms out. "This is cozy. I feel like our body heat alone will be enough to keep this supply closet warm," Korra said, but with a smile. Not much could dampen her mood tonight when she had the prospect of Republic City and air bending glowing in her heart.

Asami laughed as she unpacked her luggage into the drawers built in below the bottom bunk. "I'm sure the White Lotus would have booked a row boat if it could trust the crew and gotten us out of Harbor City sooner. The Red Lotus must have been scrambling if they could only muster one attacker. Best to act while they aren't ready."

Asami pulled off her White Lotus coat, and Korra turned around as Asami undressed. Korra began changing for bed too while keeping her eyes fixed on the ground. Even when Asami's fingers squeezed her hand to signal a hand switch or their bare bodies occasionally pressed against each other in the cramped quarters, Korra kept her eyes from Asami's body.

Then Asami sucked in a sharp intake of breath, which brought Korra's attention to Asami easing out of her pants with a wince of pain. Asami was examining her knee, which was slightly caked with blood.

Korra said, "You're hurt! Is that from the Red Lotus fight earlier?"

"Yeah, I must have scrapped it against the ice when we dropped to the ground dodging the initial attack. It looks worse than it actually is."

"You should have said something when we were at Kya's."

Asami shrugged. "I didn't even notice it then. It's really not that bad."

Korra gave her a disbelieving look. "Sit down on the bunk. I don't have as much healing practice as Kya or Katara, but I can handle small things."

As Korra was already drawing out water from a water skin, Asami didn't see the point in refusing. Korra knelt down on the floor as she pulled off Asami's pants and cupped the back of her knee. She pressed a glowing sphere of water against the wound. Through the water, Korra honed in on the pulsing chi paths underneath the skin. She redirected some of the energy flow towards the worst of the damage and contributed some of her own chi to speed along the healing. The skin knitted together around the cuts and most of the bruising cleared up.

Korra looked up in triumph to see Asami dressed in her bra and panties, which was expected given that Korra had insisted on the healing in the middle of a changing session. Korra herself was in a half dressed state with only her undershirt for a top. She managed a weak smile, "There, all finished. How's it feel?"

Asami straightened out her leg. Korra felt the stretch of the muscles with the hand that was still on Asami's leg. "Much better. Thank you," Asami said. Korra's cheeks reddened at the gratitude.

They finished changing in silence. As Korra brought out the cloth to bind their hands for the night, Asami offered her left hand. "Do you mind if I take the outside of the bed? I'm not that tired yet and was thinking about writing some official reports. Korra nodded and slipped under the wool blankets of the lower bunk after tying her right hand to Asami's left. Asami sidled in after her but sat up in bed while using her knees as a writing surface.

Korra relaxed her body against the swaying of the ship as it got underway. She drifted in and out of slumber to the scratch of the pen against rustling papers. Sometime later she heard the click of the light switch. Asami's legs rubbed up against hers. Her shampoo carried the memory of orchards.

Korra mumbled, "Finished with all your reports? I hope you included the parts where we kicked ass."

Asami laughed and her breathe tickled Korra's neck. "Sorry, did I wake you? I was trying to get comfortable. Not a lot of room in this bed." Asami knew how that sounded aloud after she said it and how everything sounded the past two days. She wondered if all their future interactions would be colored by the circumstances and constraints of their relationship. She decided to let the comment stand as is. "And yes, I'm very thorough in my reports, so plenty of ass kicking credit for the both of us."

"Where did you learn those moves anyways?" Korra said, still half asleep.

"I've taken my share of self-defense classes, so I can still show you plenty of moves that you haven't seen yet." Asami yawned and snuggled up close against Korra. Even under the wool blankets the metal walls had a way of leaching away the heat. Korra smelled of the fresh, open tundra even deep down here within the hull.

 

 

 

As the White Lotus ship plugged away past the ice floes of the south, further escorts scrambled from various ports to join the _Aurora_. By the time they reached Republic City where the afternoon sun set ablaze the glass of the skyline, they arrived amidst a great fleet arrayed in a single line that generated a nautical mile long wake in its procession. The convoy anchored off beyond Air Temple Island like an island chain. A ferry rendezvoused with Korra and Asami to carry them ashore.

Tenzin and his family greeted them by the docks. The children bombarded the pair with questions about the _why's_ of the hand holding followed quickly by the _how's_ before Pema shooed them off.

White Lotus guards carried their luggage to their room before leaving to conduct a security check of the temple complex. While a pair of twin beds had been pushed together in the corner, Korra plopped down onto the straw mats atop the floor taking Asami tumbling down on top of her. She yelped and then rolled off of Korra. After being cooped up on a ship, they stretched out their limbs in relief. Sunlight illuminated the room and warmed the straw mats to just the right level of welcoming. The light aroma of wood replaced the days of coal, metallic tang, and salt air.

"Can we just stay like this?" Korra asked.

Asami answered, "Maybe for a little bit, but I wanted to explore the island before we head for dinner." Korra grunted in response. They lay there for a few minutes more before Asami dragged Korra back outside. Asami left her boots off. The sun baked stone tiles of the courtyards stung her soles before she adjusted, but the feel of the warm earth was worth it. They went to find Naga to join them and then headed for the edge of the temple complex. Groups of air acolytes ambled around, but they didn't pay much attention to the two women and the polar bear dog.

From an outcropping, Republic City greeted them from all sides. Korra's eyes followed the outline of each building and wharf; it was the only way she could process the enormousness of the city and all the adventures it promised. Asami by contrast tried consuming the whole vista in one experience. The feeling of home dangled just beyond reach. "Okay, this was worth leaving the room for," whispered Korra to Asami.

Their stomachs eventually called them back to the dining hall where the sights and smells of the summer harvest greeted them. They took a place in line to be served by air acolytes from pools of glass noodles stir fried with a vegetable medley, steaming bowls of clear soup with leafy greens, fat blocks of tofu deep fried to a crisp, broad mushrooms caps grilled into savory succulence, steamed dumplings stuffed with diced spinach and leeks, and pan fried fillets of tofu wrapped in seaweed and drizzled with a lightly sweet sauce. With heavily laden plates, the pair made their way over to the Air Family's table.

Pema said, "We might have gone a little overboard with the food, but Tenzin said you were anxious to come to Republic City, so we wanted to welcome you with a feast. We're also serving red bean soup afterwards, so save room for dessert. How was the journey?"

Korra swallowed a bite of rice and tofu and said, "The ship ride was pretty uneventful. It's all the stuff that happened before that was crazy." Korra and Asami relayed the whole tale while also indulging in some of Tenzin's children's questions (with Ikki asking the most). After dinner, the children led them on a haphazard tour of the island by way of a game hide and seek. They stayed out until the skies began to darken, but being summer the sun kept itself suspended in the air for quite some time.

Korra climbed under the covers early that night, while Asami lay awake writing a letter. She tossed more than one draft into the trash can. She looked over her current draft. It only had a few lines, and she had memorized all of her words from constantly rereading it. Korra turned over in bed and asked, "More White Lotus reports?"

"A letter to my father, Hiroshi," Asami said.

"That's cool. You've met my parents. I'd like to meet yours," Korra replied.

"It's a little more complicated than that. He's always supported the White Lotus's cause, and Future Industries has always done great business with them, but he didn't approve of me joining up. Maybe he was worried about me getting hurt." Asami bit her lip and paused. "He threatened to cut me off from my inheritance. We stopped talking when I started studying at the Grand Academy, and he realized there wasn't any turning back. I sent him letters when I was serving in the Earth Kingdom and after I was diagnosed, but he never replied back. I'm not telling him the whole story behind us, but I wanted to say I was back in town and to see if we could meet in person."

Korra sat up in bed and brushed the hair from her eyes. "Okay, wow, this could be major," she said.

Asami folded up the paper into thirds and ran her fingers across the crease. She stopped herself from reading the letter one more time and instead stuffed it into an envelope on the nightstand. "I don't even know if he'll respond," she said. "I didn't want to drag you into the middle of this. I haven't seen him in months. I don't know where we stand. That's also why I want to talk to him in person."

"No, I completely understand. I hope he writes back. He'd be an idiot not to," Korra said. Asami said nothing more, so Korra went back to sleep. They had slept practically in each other's arms on the voyage over. One of them tossing and turning in the night had been a persistent source of waking up for the other. Now Asami missed the closeness. She nudged a few inches closer to Korra and shut her eyes.

 

 

 

Korra and Asami dressed the following morning in the traditional Air Nomad robes that Pema had laid out for them. Korra had woken up extra early (and by extension, so did Asami) in anticipation for their first lesson. Asami admitted to some curiosity. The sight of Aang's statue standing guard over the bay had been a constant presence in Republic City life, but she had never witnessed air bending in person. She had read it was the freest moving of the four elements and wondered how a non-bender would be incorporated into the acrobatics.

Tenzin provided an answer of sorts when he announced the first lesson in his curriculum as quiet meditation. Asami saw how Korra's shoulders slumped when she heard the news. Tenzin noticed too. He launched into a lecture about the fundamentals of spirituality in air bending and how air bending masters spent more time meditating than practicing their forms, unlike the other disciplines. A half hour in, Asami could feel Korra fidgeting while they were supposed to be relaxing their bodies in the lotus position.

Korra made a conscious attempt to focus on her breathing per Tenzin's instructions. On a certain level, she understood the weight of sacredness behind the exercise and the importance of keeping alive this thin thread of tradition crucial to the balance of the world. More immediate thoughts just tended to intrude. The wind ruffled her hair. Stalks of grass growing in the gaps between the stone tiles poked her thighs. All her willpower poured into not brushing her bangs aside. Korra sneaked a sidelong glance at Asami, who had her eyes closed and her breathing composed.

Korra redoubled her efforts. She cleared her mind aside from the sunshine on her skin and the crash of the waves on the shores. The cries of the gulls conjured memories of the brief springs back home when the tundra surrendered to the bloom of nature. _Maybe this is the peace of mind Tenzin talked about? Or is this me falling asleep?_ Korra jerked awake to drool pooling at the corner of her mouth.

"Now wasn't that a refreshing session?" asked Tenzin as he stood up. "Let's break for a rest and return in a half hour for more meditation."

"When am I going to learn actual air bending? With the actual moving of air?" asked Korra. Tenzin launched into another lecture on the importance of meditation and an appropriate pace for beginners.

Korra opened her mouth to say something, but Asami squeezed her hand as a reminder to stop picking fights with people preaching patience. "Got it. Thanks, Tenzin." Korra let out a groan and stretched out her legs on the ground when Tenzin left.

"I can show you an air bending exercise if you're interested. Just don't tell my dad," Jinora said. She shrank under Korra and Asami's gaze, but the offer stood.

Asami eyed the spinning gates as Jinora sent a gust of wind through the contraption. Jinora demonstrated the basic footwork outside and then narrated her actions as she stepped between the gates. Asami released a handful of grass inside after her. "I think there are safe zones where the grass somewhat settles down. If we could link the areas, we could get through like jumping on stones across a river. Do you think you can use the footwork to find the path?" she said.

Korra nodded. "Absolutely. Let's get started with that first stone."

*SMACK*

Korra rubbed at her forehead. "Nope, not that way." She peered this way and that before stepping between two sets of doors. "Hah, I made it!" She had also moved too far in and pulled an unprepared Asami straight into a gate. The force knocked back Asami, whose falling body then dragged Korra into a meeting with the same gate. The two landed outside in a crumpled heap.

Jinora peered over them to say, "It works better when you concentrate on the footwork and keep moving based on where the air tells you. Do you want to go again?"

Korra huffed and helped Asami up. "Maybe we should go as one, move together?" Korra said.

"If you say so," replied Asami.

Jinora reset the gates, and they moved to the same spot inside the gates Korra had found before. They held each other tight in their arms while standing on their toes but no impact was forthcoming. They grinned at their success, but as Korra turned to find the next spot, she inadvertently shifted her elbow into the path of a gate. The impact jostled them loose and set them off on a stumbling journey interspersed with copious profanity. The gates thrashed them deeper into the maze like a rock tossed around in an undercurrent before ejecting them.

It was a victory of sorts as they had exited out the other end, but Korra gritted her teeth as she charged back in. She made it as far as the outer perimeter, which hit her in the chest and sent the back of her head crashing into Asami's chin.

"I really don't think we needed that last attempt." Asami said as she rubbed at her jaw.

"Yeah, well!" Korra yelled. Jinora had scampered off some time during the last set of shenanigans, and they found her back at the meditation pavilion already in the lotus position as if nothing had happened. A few more hours passed before Tenzin dismissed them. Korra thought about cornering Jinora, but the girl had raced off while Tenzin handed them a stack of reading material. Korra dumped the scrolls in a corner when they returned to their room.

Asami was on the cusp of admonishing her when a knock interrupted. A White Lotus messenger greeted them at the door. "The healers travelling from the Fire Nation have arrived earlier than expected. They're quite eager to begin the examinations and were wondering if you could meet them at the Grand Academy later today?" the messenger said.

Asami looked at Korra, who met her gaze and then looked at the pile of scrolls on the floor. Asami turned back to the messenger and said, "I think we can make time in our schedule."

A troop of guards accompanied them on the Air Temple Island ferry to the port where a trio of armored Satomobiles awaited. As Asami stepped off the ferry, she shifted her weight on the balls of her feet as if she were an earth bender reacquainting herself with her hometown. On the ride over to the Grand Academy, they both rolled down the windows to look at Republic City. Korra stared up at the skyscrapers placed across the cityscape like a never ending series of curtains hanging from the clouds. Asami scanned for street signs and familiar shops as she charted the course of the convoy in a mental map of the city. They turned a corner and as Asami anticipated, there lay a tower of negative space signifying the site of the Grand Academy of the White Lotus.

The campus had been built before the Satomobile, and for years the senior leadership had held out against the convenience of paved roads if it meant replacing any of their green lawns and white marble courtyards with asphalt. As such, the convoy parked at the edge of the campus and had to walk the whole way to the research lab. A first time visitor like Korra might have expected that walking across the Grand Academy would be like standing in a deep valley surrounded by mountain like buildings on all sides. Instead, the trees planted at the campus borders acted like a gateway to the sprawl of the academy where stone and old growth wood transported away thoughts of Republic City with its endless appetite for steel and upward construction. Only a few people milling about dotted the landscape on this late summer afternoon giving a sense that the vast Grand Academy was something beyond its inhabitants.

The guards guided them to an isolated corner away from the main research facilities. Asami remembered once having to run an errand around the area when a sudden rainstorm had caught her out in the open without an umbrella. It had been a 10-minute jog through the downpour to the lecture hall for her next class. The buildings here had been constructed with red brick and dated back to before the land had been granted to the White Lotus. The materials clashed with the overall architectural design of the rest of the campus, but was left unmodified as a reminder of the Grand Academy's deep roots in the city.

The researchers were unpacking boxes of their materials and wiping down surfaces of dust when Korra and Asami entered. They dropped their chores to rush over to shake their hands. "Welcome, welcome." said one woman who looked to be from the Earth Kingdom. "Ignore the mess, more of the team arrived in earlier, and we're helping them get settled in. The White Lotus is keeping this exciting development hush-hush for the obvious reasons, but we expect to have a full dozen of us when we're all assembled." She pushed up the glasses on the bridge of her nose and brushed back a few flyaways in her hair.

"We're in your care," Asami said.

"We'll do our best," replied the woman with a smile. "I'm Yin the team lead, by the way. Let me introduce you around." Everyone else in the room took turns giving a brief description of their history with the White Lotus. Yin had been serving for close to twenty years and had been collecting data for a study in how diet affected Troi's advancement when she was reassigned to Republic City. "A part of me wants to eventually return to the Fire Nation to finish what I started, but I'm also hoping what we discover here is going to make all those months of work irrelevant. Now let's begin with some questions. Good data is the heart of any good research."

Yin started off, but the other researchers jumped in with follow-ups of their own. Soon they were posing hypotheticals to each other and jotting down notes. The session ended shortly after with a blood drawing from each of their arms. The team leaned in at the routine procedure like they were a group of medical students on their first rotation in the field. "And that's it for today," said a researcher named Hako as she secured the vials of blood. "We will see you same time tomorrow. We hear your mornings are busy with air bending, so we'll do our best to work around your schedule."

As Korra and Asami stepped back outside, one of the guards handed over a pair of envelopes to Asami. She opened one up to read the letter inside and passed the other to Korra with a wink. Korra found tickets inside to a pro-bending match that night.

Asami said, "In my hand is a letter of approval for one night's shore leave. In your hand are box seat tickets. Before I left town, I called in some favors to see the first available match when I returned as a celebration." Korra saw the sparkle in Asami's eyes and couldn't help but smile in return. "But first, I think I can swing some very nice dinner reservations for the two of us."

The Satomobiles pulled up to Quang's. A White Lotus guard opened the car door, but Korra stayed seated. "It's sorta weird for two girls to be holding hands in public, right? What should we say if people ask us about it? We're supposed to keep quiet about the whole Troi thing."

"I wouldn't exactly say it's out of the ordinary. If people comment, we'll say we're really close girlfriends, which is true," Asami said. Korra made a noncommittal expression. "It'll be fine. We'll walk hand in hand inside. Once we're seated, I can link my ankle with yours under the table so no one will know we're still touching. Do you want to eat dinner or not? I love pro-bending matches, but the food at the stadium isn't that great," Asami said. Korra relented with a chuckle.

The maitre'd welcomed Asami like an old friend and showed them to her usual table in the back. Asami ordered for them both from her favorites on the menu. As the waiter brought out the dishes, he elaborated on the background of each.

"Raw oysters with a squeeze of lemon juice and a sprinkling of zest. These are harvested each morning and shipped over in water tanks by express rail for our use each night. Still alive when we prepare them."

"Snow pea leaves sautéed in garlic and a little bit of stock. Very simple, but one of our most popular dishes."

"Chicken Ba Sing Se style. Slowly simmered in a pot of water to bring out the maximum tenderness and subtleties in the meat. Served with a sweet chili sauce. The recipe is unchanged from how our chef learned it in his grandfather's restaurant back in Ba Sing Se."

Asami had heard these stories and all the other ones, but she smiled as she heard them for the first time through Korra's ears. The familiar sensations of home were not interrupted by Asami's absence and return as she had feared, but instead were enhanced with Korra at her side. Asami could almost see herself slipping back into the days before her Troi diagnosis.

The warm reunion with Republic City continued on at the stadium where the roar of the crowd served as good of a welcome back as any. Asami explained the rule book and the nuances of strategy. Korra provided color commentary in a way only a practitioner of three elements could. It didn't matter that the match was lopsided.

When they returned to Air Temple Island and put some distance from all the guards, Asami asked, "Do you know what I love after a long day? A nice, hot bath." Korra could see the lingering blush of alcohol on Asami's cheeks from the sake at the stadium. "It's not like I'm driving," Asami had explained at the time.

"You mean a bath together?" Korra asked.

"I don't see how else we could do it, and I'm not sure I could go on living without the promise of a good soak every now and then. Come on, no need to be embarrassed. It's only between us two girls, like a locker room after gym class." Asami led the way to the dormitory washroom.

Korra commented, "Holding hands, and now bathing together. We are getting close." Asami giggled, but didn't say anything further as she turned on the faucet to a large wooden bathtub. She began undressing, and Korra did the same. When they had removed the last piece of clothing, they stood there for a moment not staring, but instead surveying each other's completely naked bodies for the first time. Gone were all the maneuvers to avoid seeing each other while they changed. They were fully committed to accepting the ridiculous circumstances that had ensnared their daily life, and the first step towards normality was expressing comfort in each other's presence.

The moment passed, and Asami eased her leg below the water's surface as she acclimated to the temperature. The other leg followed, and she sank down into the water until it rose up to her chest. Korra joined her on the other side of the tub such that their ankles crossed. Korra sat with her knees pulled toward her chest unsure of what to do next. Asami reclined in silence with her eyes closed. She shifted her body lower into the water, and Korra felt Asami's leg sliding closer against her inner thigh. Korra searched for a distraction as a small corner of her mind acknowledged that the reason her cheeks felt heated wasn't entirely due to the water temperature. Her fingers twisted the water into tiny whirlpools. She pulled out an orb of water, which she bounced up and down in one hand. She conjured a burst of flame in the other hand. She juggled the two elements between her hands before sending them into a mid-air collision. Asami hummed as steaming hot water cascaded back into the bathtub.

"One of the first symptoms of Troi is cold hands and feet, halfway to the point of numbness. Once it sets in, it's difficult to ever feel warm again, but here I am." Asami said as she held her hands against her face for a moment. "Wash your back for you?"

"Sure." Korra turned around and was conscious of the view of her chest she was giving Asami as she adjusted her position in the bathtub. Asami soaked a bath sponge into the water and brushed it between Korra's shoulder blades in circular motions. The sensations tickled, but Korra kept still even as the sponge moved lower down her back. Asami hummed some tune from behind her. "How did you get infected?" The words slipped out in the silence from Korra's mouth, and she waited for the fallout like the sound of shattered glass that comes a moment after the fall.

Asami kept washing Korra's back as she said, "I was studying at the Academy, and every day in between lectures, we all snatched at the latest news snippets coming out of the Taiyon peninsula. Sometimes the lecturers might provide an update at the beginning of class to get the questions out of the way, but then we would spend the whole lesson speculating instead of taking notes. If there was no luck with the lecturer that day, every one had a friend who knew someone who knew someone out in the field. I didn't like to indulge in gossip, but it was hard to pass up the tease of new information. We could never be sure when an outbreak report crashes over into a full blown epidemic, which is exactly what happened at Taiyon."

Asami let the sponge float atop the water. Korra kept her body turned from Asami as she continued, "The Earth Kingdom quarantined the entire peninsula with a massive earthen wall. Their military units patrolled all along the boundary under orders to forcibly stop anyone trying to break out. The Earth Kingdom didn't have enough of a navy to enforce a blockade, but enough that they landed a marine force at the start of the quarantine to smash all the ships in the harbor. From there any time the trading ships approached the Taiyon docks, the people would rush on board trying to buy their passage to safety. When the ships tried anchoring off shore, the people would jump into the water and try to swim for it. So the ships stopped coming.

"The White Lotus organized humanitarian relief to arrive by land through the Earth Kingdom walls. This was during the monsoon season, when you couldn't tell where the roads ended and the rivers began. The call went out for mechanics to keep the trucks running and for engineers to replace the bridges that kept getting washed away in the floods. I could do both so I volunteered."

Asami spoke in a normal volume, but her voice didn't carry or echo in the washroom. Her words were only for Korra, though Asami had found herself rehearsing them long before she met Korra in the quiet moments of her life. Each time she thought she had the opportunity to speak the words, either her friends would fail to ask or Asami found herself deflecting their questions with a short answer that didn't invite follow-ups. She fixed her eyes on Korra's neck.

"We camped on the other side of the wall. An optimist in the camp said the pitter patter of rain on canvas sang us to sleep and greeted us in the mornings. I focused on the mud running off the wall constantly and creating rivers of muck running through the camp. The earth benders complained there was too much clay in the area for anything solid. The healers passed through the checkpoints in the mornings and visited the sick district by district until nightfall. This went on for a few weeks. The most exciting break in the routine was when a mudslide wiped out a large tent with a few wooden benches that we called the mess hall. We moved all of our tents back from the wall after that. The next exciting thing after that was the cholera outbreak.

"For a time, I hated the Earth Kingdom and their quarantine before I became too exhausted to care about anything besides my job. The trucks that carried in food also started carrying out the sick so that the healers could look after them full time in a field hospital. Our camp turned into a makeshift city. We even started sprawling back towards the wall as we tried to find the space for everyone." The bath water began cooling down. Reheating it with water bending crossed Korra's mind, but a lukewarm bath seemed too mundane a concern to let intrude on the story. Korra even kept her breathing shallow to avoid anything that could risk breaking the fragility of the moment even as she dreaded what was coming next.

"I wasn't a healer so the best I could do was to keep building tents that could keep everyone sheltered from the rain. We could never keep ourselves dry. One day my hands turned cold and stayed cold. A voice in my head didn't want me thinking about the worst case scenario. It told me that I was chilled from the constant rain. I almost buried the worries away to continue working alongside my team, but I also asked myself what if I happened to bump into someone or brush fingers as we're passing something between us? These would normally be the most insignificant things in a day, but what if? I dropped by the healers, and before I knew it I was shipped off the front line on my way back to Republic City.

"That's the story. That got a little intense, but I'll let you in on a secret." Asami placed her hands onto Korra's shoulders and watched as the rivulets of water rolled down her back. "I think I'm going to be okay...Do you mind heating up the bathwater though? It's getting a little cold."


	4. Complications

The group of White Lotus drivers huddled up from the wind against an armored transport vehicle while passing around a hand rolled cigarette. Wong knelt down to rub at the healing wound on his leg. The cold seemed to sap the feeling from it faster than the rest of his body. A fellow driver said, "I think a big medal earns you a few more days of rest. Plenty of people would be willing to cover a shift for you."

Wong removed his hand from his aching thigh. "It's only a medal for getting roughed up, though I'm sure my parents are proud. Probably phoned the whole extended family to tell them all about it."

"Getting roughed up by the bogeyman and surviving. Is it true the Red Lotus can melt into the shadows and move through puddles of water?"

Another driver said, "I hear they're White Lotus who died in the field and have returned from the Spirit World to reap their revenge. Wong, did you piss anyone off who died recently?" The group laughed.

The Red Lotus prisoner bound up in chains came hobbling out under guard into the compound courtyard. "Speak of Chin the Conqueror, and Chin will appear." Someone flicked the cigarette to the ground where the snow extinguished it. The prisoner was ushered into the middle vehicle while White Lotus soldiers filled up the rest of the caravan.

Wong stepped into the vehicle at the start of the line. He turned to his navigator, Shiro, who was sitting shotgun. Wong said, "I think this is going to be my last mission here in the South. I put in my transfer application this morning."

"Yeah? Good for you. Let me treat you to a drink when we get into town. Looks like the commendation was good for something after all," replied Shiro.

"Yup. I'm hoping to head back to Republic City to be closer to family. Plus, with the Avatar gone, what's the point of being stationed out in the middle of nowhere? Our mission is done, and all that's left is to be interrogated over whether we let any information leak out."

"Makes sense. I've been freezing for four years. I miss the Fire Nation; we're not built for this weather. I thought about making it a round five years, but shit, now I'm thinking about my own future." Shiro stared out at the ice plains as they left the compound.

Halfway between the compound and Harbor City, the shriek of rent metal tore through the air. The transport behind them accelerated into their rear bumper. Wong shouted, "What's going on?!" Through the side view mirrors, he could only see smoke and the other vehicles swerving around through the snow.

Shiro rolled down the windows and stuck his head outside. Above the howling wind that was invading the cabin he said, "It's an ambush! A couple of pursuit vehicles behind us." Another White Lotus transport flipped over and skidded across the ice with a screech. One of the guards in Wong's vehicle kicked open the rear doors to throw fireballs at their attackers.

Wong pushed the engine harder just as an angled ramp of ice formed from the ground in front of him. He pulled hard on the steering wheel, but in the next moment the whole vehicle was thrown into the air. The bottom of Wong's stomach twisted around before his body slammed into the door. His head cracked against the window, and he fell unconscious.

The Red Lotus prisoner rubbed at his unshackled wrists. "Can anyone spare something to drink? The White Lotus were understandably stingy with the water rations during my time in their care." He looked around at the covered faces in the transport.

"Did you tell the White Lotus anything?" asked one of the rescue team, who was in the process of cleaning the blood from a knife with a rag.

"No, but I'll tell you the whole story after I get something for my throat." The knife wielder nodded, and another passenger tossed over a water skin.

"Now talk. Who told you to go after the Avatar? What cell do you work for?" asked the apparent leader. He sheathed the knife and stuffed the dirtied rag into a pocket.

The prisoner chugged the water and applied a water salve to a bruise blooming on his cheek. "No one gave me any orders, and I didn't know it was the Avatar. Maybe the earth bending coming a Water Tribe girl should have been a tip off, but those types of relationships are quite common these days. I only realized who she was when started flinging fireballs at me, but I'd already backed her into a fight by then. Honest, I wouldn't have gone after her if I had known she was the Avatar." The other passengers' faces were hidden behind scarves, but he could tell from their eyes that they were scowling. "I'm in town for the Glacier Spirits festival, and I was looking for a place to get some dinner. It's dark out. I happen to see a lovebird in a White Lotus uniform holding hands with someone else. I figured this would be an easy win on my way to some seaweed noodles."

Someone muttered, "Damn amateur. We risked our lives for this?"

The knife user got them back on point. "No doubt it was a stupid move. Do you at least have anything to show for it?"

The prisoner took another swig of water. "The White Lotus kept me isolated and were pretty tight lipped on their response to my attack. I did fight the Avatar, and I gotta say she's not that special. The multiple elements threw me off balance, but it was a lucky hit that got me in the end. For most of the fight she was only using the most basic bending moves. She did keep holding hands with that White Lotus, and they weren't wearing gloves in the cold. Didn't let go until near the end when they got me."

The others shared glances. "What?" asked the prisoner.

"Only rumors. For now, we're going to lay low in Harbor City and smuggle you out when the time is right. You go on living your life while the rest of us handle the Avatar from here on out."

 

 

 

After news of the jailbreak in the South reached the White Lotus, they put Air Temple Island on lockdown. Visitors were severely restricted. Korra and Asami were to remain on the island. The lockdown had at first seemed like a temporary measure put together in the scramble to feel like the White Lotus were doing something tangible to increase security. The weeks then dragged on without a definitive ending point.

Meditation sessions occupied Korra and Asami's mornings. Tenzin eventually let them have an official first attempt at the swinging gates. With the contrast between Korra's charge ahead mentality and Asami's skepticism at the practicality of "Be the leaf," it only ended in more bruises.

The medical team visited in the afternoons. Their initial enthusiasm transformed into a workmanlike determination more suited for the long grind of trial and error. On the plus side they occasionally brought extra takeout food from the city as the island's strict vegetarian diet had worn on the pair. Given most of the diagnostic tests worked better on an empty stomach, however, the food had more often than not turned cold by the time they got to taste it.

Korra slammed the door to their room with a little too much force. It was a day in which the frustrations were too big for her body so it radiated off of her towards anyone and anything in her vicinity. These days were becoming more common, and she often caught herself scowling at even minor annoyances. Asami didn't say anything, but Korra saw the look of disapproval like she was acting like a child throwing a tantrum. Korra's face flushed in embarrassment at the thought that she wasn't living up to Asami's expectations. She wanted to show Asami that living with her wasn't going to be a chore.

She and Asami walked down to Air Temple Island's slim slice of beach. They had taking to coming here to while away their ample free time. The sight of Republic City provided a salve for Asami's homesickness and Korra's paused ambitions of playing the hero in the big city.

Jinora alighted down next to them on her glider. She placed her hands behind her back. "My dad got called in to City Hall on Council business, so he wanted to tell me you he wouldn't be able to work with you on air bending forms later today."

Korra put on a polite smile. "Thanks for the heads up, Jinora. We really appreciate you coming down here to deliver it."

"I would offer to teach you air bending, but we all know how that turned out last time," Jinora replied.

After Jinora flew back to the temple complex, Asami said, "The newspapers have been devoting more column space to the Equalist protests lately. Tenzin must busy figuring out how to handle them."

Korra shrugged. "That doesn't excuse him from keeping us out of the loop. I need to learn this politics stuff eventually, so I might as well start now. I might as well be twiddling my thumbs for how far I've gotten in air bending. I haven't even met the other Council members. Do they even know we're here? I'm never sure who knows we're here and those that do know, whether they've been told why we're here."

"Better to assume everyone sees us as two normal girls who really like holding hands so no secrets slip out," Asami said with a smile.

"Mm. I feel like I should be doing something more than sticking around Air Temple Island. Republic City is right there!" Korra said. She placed her free hand behind her head and plopped down onto the sand. "I got a letter from Kya today. She counted six dead and fourteen wounded from the convoy attack when she visited the White Lotus hospital. Shit, sorry, that was a shitty thing to share out of nowhere."

Asami lay down on the sand next to Korra. "Were they people you knew?" she asked.

Korra stared up at the blue sky. "Most of them. A lot of the White Lotus at the compound serve a few years and rotate out, but you saw it there. It's a pretty small place, so you're running into the same people all the time in the hallways. I always understood that they were there to protect me, but it feels different now that people are getting hurt and dying. I almost feel like they're dying because of me."

Asami wrapped an arm around Korra and said, "I spent time at the Grand Academy so you can trust me when I say they're not fighting for any one person. We're all struggling for a balanced world. For the two of us, that means staying on Air Temple Island to learn air bending."

"You're right, it's just tough to keep focusing on that. Thanks for sticking around day and night to talk through these things with me," Korra said as she leaned into Asami's embrace.

"I'm here for you anytime," Asami said.

They fell into a nap in each other's arms and didn't notice a middle aged woman taking a seat on a rock near them. When Korra awoke, her shoulders tensed up. Air Temple Island had been short on unfamiliar faces the past few weeks.

The woman held up her palms and said, "I didn't mean to startle you. You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you up. Do you mind me sitting here?"

Weighing the woman's nonthreatening approach, Korra said, "Please."

The woman replied, "Thank you. I was enjoying the view. My mother used to bring my sister and me from the city to Air Temple Island on the weekends when I was younger. I remember when that patch of office buildings over there used to be farmland. Everything past 78th street smelled of livestock. I've got my own home and family now, but I still miss the city." The trio sat in silence until a cadre of White Lotus guards came running down towards the beach shouting something. Korra tensed again, and Asami tightened her grip on Korra's hand.

The woman stood up, and her metallic necklace jangled as she waved her arms to earth bend the sand from her green robes. "I suppose this is my cue to introduce myself. I'm Suyin Beifong from Zaofu. It is an honor to meet you, Korra, Asami."

The guards came into audible distance, "Madam Beifong! Madam Beifong! We weren't expecting you to be visiting. We've recently instituted strict procedures for all visitors to Air Temple Island."

"My entourage is handling all the proper paperwork, but I wanted to meet these two young women first without all the formality. I'm here as an ambassador from Zaofu to offer my support to the Avatar and the White Lotus. Going by the look on your face, I'm assuming it'll make you feel better if I have this discussion with your superiors through the official channels." The head guard nodded meekly. "See if you can find a room at the complex with a view of the ocean then. That's the one thing we don't have in Zaofu that I miss quite a bit."

"I'll see what I can do," said the guard. He held out his arm to gesture them back towards the grounds. "I'm the most senior member of the White Lotus here, but I'll communicate your presence to the leaders at the Grand Academy. I'm sure they can be here shortly."

"Wonderful. And where's Tenzin?" Suyin asked.

"He's currently away on Council business. I'll send a messenger to let him know about your visit," the guard replied.

"I'm sure you all have quite the number of questions, but we can wait until your superiors to arrive before I get started. I did have one question for Asami in the meantime as we walk up. You served with the White Lotus in the Taiyon area, correct?" Suyin said.

Asami nodded. Going by the guards' rush to contain the situation, Korra understood they regarded Suyin as an unwelcome guest but one that didn't pose an immediate physical threat. Korra, however, made the connection to Toph Beifong and took to an instant interest in Suyin. _Act cool, Korra. Act cool._ Asami, on the other hand, had her mental defenses up against someone who had shown a great interest in controlling the circumstances in which she met Korra and Asami.

Suyin continued, "I thought as much. The Taiyon crisis has had ripple effects in Zaofu. Our security services keep our borders secure, but a rail system that crosses through bandit country might as well end in a sinkhole, which is no good for anyone. Before I left I called in some favors with the White Lotus's 18th division to help stabilize the area. Spirits forbid I rely on the Earth Kingdom army. Some of the smaller units are quite good, but from what the captain of the Zaofu guard tells me, their generals' definition of a sweeping operation is to make a lot noise stomping through the countryside while trying to make it back to base for bedtime. Plus, if the Earth Queen got wind of such a request, she would send me an itemized bill for three times what it cost to put the army in the field. Better for a collaboration between Zaofu and the White Lotus."

When they returned to the temple, Suyin started telling Korra and Asami about life in Zaofu. The exact purpose behind her words didn't come into focus until the White Lotus master arrived.

A man with ram rod straight posture and rounded glasses entered the room accompanied by a group of guards. "Madam Beifong. I am Master Haishin at your service, though from what I hear it's you who is offering to help the White Lotus." Korra recalled his voice from the radio discussion in the South. "Before we begin, I am curious as to how much you know about the current situation?"

Suyin hid her smile behind a sip from her tea cup. "I know that the Avatar is sitting here in this room with us and is not in the South as you would have the rest of the world believe. Asami Sato is infected with Troi, but Korra is somehow treating it through constant physical contact. The White Lotus is trying to understand exactly how. The Red Lotus must suspect something since they're becoming more active. I think that was about it."

The guards arrayed around the room shifted their feet ever so slightly into bending stances. It might have gone unnoticed if they hadn't all moved at the same time. Haishin kept still as he continued his questioning. "And how did you come to these conclusions?"

Suyin smiled again, this time more openly. "The White Lotus was never the best at hiding their intentions, though any one would have trouble keeping quiet about the biggest conspiracy in a generation. When an entire naval task group goes off course from their itinerary only to reappear unannounced off of Republic City but without docking, ears start perking up for answers. Healers from all over the world have been recalled to Republic City. Your forces in the field have stepped up their security operations. You reached out to Zaofu for extra prison guards, but were frustratingly vague on why you needed the bodies. You must have been in quite the bind if you were driven to look outside the White Lotus for assistance. Was there a recent prison break or two? Add in some intelligence from my security forces and the fact that Korra and Asami haven't let go of each other since I met them, and I was able to piece together the mosaic."

"Send my regards to your security services. Now what about Zaofu's offer of help in this matter?" Haishin said.

Suyin said, "We've heard nothing but the sound of my voice. Why don't you tell me what your medical researchers have learned about Troi?"

A tense smile flickered across Haishin's face. "I'm afraid that is confidential information."

"I ask because it's directly related to what I'm offering. Korra, Asami, would you like to continue your treatment at Zaofu?" They almost jumped up in surprise. "Our medical research institute is a match for the White Lotus in attracting brilliant minds. I trust my security forces like my own family so you'll have free reign to go wherever you like in the city, which is quite a bit livelier than Air Temple Island."

Haishin said, "The White Lotus has the mandate to both combat Troi and act as the steward of the Avatar. Your offer oversteps a number of boundaries that have traditionally belonged to our organization."

Suyin raised an eyebrow and eyed him coolly. "Your mandate was given to you by the Avatar. I think it's in her power to change it if she so chooses. I'm asking Korra and Asami if they would like to come to Zaofu. My offer also extends to Tenzin and his family if they would like to continue their air bending training. We also have plenty of room to accommodate healers from the White Lotus if you decide to collaborate with us."

The two women stared at each other and then at Suyin. Korra responded first. "I'm not sure how to respond. I don't want think we can give an answer right away."

Asami cut in. "You'll have to give us some time to think about it."

"That's perfectly fine. Take as much time as you need," said Suyin with a honeyed smile.

Haishin stood up to leave. "Yes, please, let us know what you decide, Avatar Korra."

Suyin stayed for dinner on Air Temple Island. Tenzin said, "Just like I remember, you have quite the knack for stirring up trouble."

Suyin laughed. "I reserve my talents for the pompous. I don't know how you can stand the White Lotus guards swarming all over your island and getting to decide who can or cannot visit."

Tenzin said, "The White Lotus is always welcome on Air Temple Island, and you may have an impressive amount of information on the situation, but I don't think anyone besides the White Lotus knows the extent to which the Red Lotus has been mobilizing."

Suyin countered, "Which means they're even keeping you partially in the dark. You've seen how the White Lotus can act in the United Republic. They're like an independent nation outside the control of your Council."

Tenzin put down his chopsticks. "It was founded as an international organization, so they've always aimed to be a step above national politics."

Suyin retorted, "From what I've seen of them in the Earth Kingdom, they're more concerned with propping up the Earth Queen's authority than leading the fight against Troi. How much of their budget do you think they devote to their military divisions compared to research? The boots on the ground are as fantastic and devoted as ever, but compared to when we were younger, the White Lotus leadership has strayed from their original mission."

"The White Lotus medical teams can't operate in chaos so the peacekeeping troops are necessary when the local Earth Kingdom military is... _inadequate_ ," Tenzin said as his brow furrowed. "The White Lotus also understands it takes trust for the people to hand over loved ones to healers who arrive out of the blue. A lot of their efforts go towards building and maintaining that trust. And I'm not the White Lotus so I don't know why you're debating me as if I were."

"Because it's more fun to see you irritated. And why can't Zaofu take the lead role in the research? I'm serious about my offer for you to come to Zaofu. I know your home will always be at an Air Temple, but you can think of it as a temporary stay for only as long it takes to teach Korra air bending," Suyin said.

Tenzin looked at his family. "My place is here in Republic City. Whether Korra and Asami go with you is their decision."

Korra spoke up. They had up until now observed the debate with only sidelong glances between each other. "Asami and I have discussed this. It's important to us that I concentrate on mastering air bending, so if Tenzin stays so do we."

Asami said, "Thank you for the invitation. I would love to visit Zaofu in future, but not now. Maybe you could work with the White Lotus to bring your healers to Republic City?"

Suyin carried on undeterred. "I'll keep that in mind. In the meantime, I have one more offer of help. Asami, I'm assuming that as a non-bender stuck holding hands with a bender, the air bending training has not gone as well as it could be."

Asami couldn't look Suyin in the eyes. "Well..."

Tenzin said, "True, it has been slow going, but the fundamentals take time."

Suyin smiled and folded her hands on the table. "As soon as I figured out you two needed to constantly hold hands, I realized what a nightmare it must be for the bender to go through the bending motions. I even made my husband hold my hand as I ran through basic earth bending forms to get some perspective. It did not end well. Then I happened to be checking in on some of my students when inspiration hit me. I grabbed my sketchbook and started revising the earth bending forms, but what I came up with could be supplemental to any traditional bending. My idea incorporates Asami into the bending instead of treating her as a constraint. Alongside your air bending training, " Suyin glanced at Tenzin, "I'm asking for you to try out my new idea with me. If it doesn't work out in practice, then we're only out a few days’ time. If it does work, it could solve a lot of your bending problems. I call it Double Arts. So how about it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The manga influence reappears with the title drop! Find out more about Double Arts in the next chapter.


	5. Double Arts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noticed after I posted Chapter 4 that the Chapter 1 End Note kept being carried forward, and there were some italicization formatting issues specific to Chapter 4. That's all been fixed now.

After the morning meditation session with Tenzin, Korra and Asami met up with Suyin at one of the larger halls on Air Temple Island. "The Air Nomad robes may be _traditional_ , but you're going to need to change for what I have in mind." Suyin said. She ushered them into a side room with a few steamer trunks. "Korra, you're on the right track with that blue top, but I'm not a fan of those long pants. Asami, I loved that leather jacket you had on last night, but it has to go. In short, I need you both to start showing some more skin."

“ ** _Excuse me!_** " they both yelled out.

"That's cute how you both said that together. If you're going into combat situations, it makes sense to have the most surface area possible to maintain physical contact." Suyin began pulling out shorts and tanks tops from the trunks. Neither Korra nor Asami liked how she used that word 'surface area.' "Now try these on and let me know what you like. I brought these from Zaofu, but I can have my staff pick up more from Republic City depending on what works."

Ten minutes later Korra and Asami re-entered the hall in white cotton tank tops and green exercise shorts. Asami kept trying to adjust the shirt, but there was only so much fabric to go around. Korra blushed at the sight of Asami's exposed skin, which she normally saw in the context of their baths together. The emotional stew turned to dread when she saw that Suyin had set up a record player for some not yet revealed reason.

"You both look great, by the way. Now, my inspiration for Double Arts came from watching my students choreographing a new dance. If two or more people could move together as one on the stage, then why not a bender and a non-bender in real life? Before we get to the actual bending, however, we're going to start with a waltz to get your movements synchronized."

"I think I liked it better when the fundamentals meant meditation," Korra whispered to Asami.

"I think it could be fun," Asami replied. To Suyin she said, "It's been forever since I danced with someone. I'm looking forward to it."

_Traitor_ , thought Korra.

Suyin clapped her hands together. "Wonderful! Then I think I will have you lead. Asami, place your right hand on Korra's back and pull her close. Korra, with your left hand, hold onto Asami's shoulder. Bring your other hands together at about shoulder level and let's begin." Suyin turned on the record player.

Korra stumbled fairly quickly, and as Suyin reset the record player and demonstrated the steps, Korra thought dancing was stupid, pointless, and nowhere near as cool as bending. She hated the session for wasting her time when she should be concentrating on air bending. She'd been stuck in the rut of remedial air bending for so long and tired at the thought of switching over to another trial of beginner's lessons. She fumed for the days when exceeding expectations was the norm.

They kept at it, though, and with Asami guiding her and Suyin counting out the beats, Korra's waltz did start improving. A smile peaked through her gritted teeth. Asami smiled back, and Korra's smile grew wider until it turned into a full-fledged grin as they got through the entire dance without stopping. Asami started laughing. Korra thought it might have been at her dancing, but realized it was the no strings attached, carefree joy of the moment. The pent up pressure from failing at air bending released itself like water from a spigot. Korra laughed along with Asami, so they danced and laughed as Suyin started up the record again.

Over the next few days, Suyin continued refining their dance steps before switching to the basics of air bending footwork. They worked on their movements like a rehearsal with Suyin stepping in with a choreographer's eye to make adjustments to their improvised forms. On the day of the show, Korra took the lead with Asami holding on tight. Korra pivoted their bodies between the gates on fearless instinct, and spirits be damned, they got through.

After a night of celebratory drinks in which Korra fell asleep curled up against the flushed heat of Asami's skin, basic earth bending came next. Korra stomped on the ground with her right foot and Asami mirrored the movement with her left. A fist sized rock popped up, which they sent flying with a kick. Asami certainly thought it looked like she was earth bending and had to laugh at the novelty of the sight. She had to suppress the screams of fear in her head when they upgraded to breaking boulders out of the ground, and then bending these boulders while running between them. Something about literally tons of earth crashing through the air seemed unnatural when viewed up close.

With some more familiarity, Asami trusted that Korra wouldn't get them squished, so she launched into her part with considerably fewer expletives in her internal monologue. At the same time, Korra stopped holding back when she understood Asami could hold her own. There was something intoxicating to Asami, even, as she began appreciating the power coiled up within Korra that they unleashed together through Double Arts.

They layered in additional elements. Asami couldn't make flames appear from her fists, so it didn't sense for her to mimic Korra's punches for fireballs. She could, however, brace her body against Korra when she let loose a funnel of destruction. Asami couldn't bend water either, but she could flow and circle around Korra in concert to the water. When it came to flying with fire bending or skating on ice with water bending, Asami's best option was to hold on tight and give Korra room to work. It all made obvious sense to Korra how the three elements could chain together in a fight, though it was only with a non-bender without biases towards any one bending form could Korra explain the interchangeability.

The harmony seeped into their daily life. Asami could take the reins on Naga for a ride around the island almost as well as Korra. They hummed the same songs and could break out into an impromptu performance of the new dances Suyin kept teaching them to as a breather from all bending work.

With Asami's agreement, Suyin set up sparring sessions with pairs of White Lotus guards. Korra lost some of her raw power working alongside a partner; she hadn't quite let go of the safety net of not going all out, but they made up for it with their unorthodox tactics. From medium and long distance, Korra attacked with water, earth, and fire. If they needed to close the distance, Asami utilized her hand to hand combat expertise. Double Arts was a work in progress, and the script was as predictable to Korra and Asami as the chorus to a song, but few benders had the exposure needed to react to a pair with the power of three elements and skill in non-bending martial arts. When Korra jumped high up in the air with an assist from Asami, was the defender supposed to concentrate on Korra's kick of flame or on Asami, who was holding onto Korra's leg with one hand and aiming to uppercut the defender's solar plexus with the other arm when Korra landed?

It was the air bending and its spiritual side that neither Korra nor Asami could get a handle on. They could go through the motions of the air bending forms and pass through the spinning gates, but Korra needed to lead the way in actually manipulating the element, which wasn't happening. Suyin then announced that she needed to return to Zaofu. She asked again whether Korra and Asami would like to join her.

Korra and Asami lay beside each other on the straw mats of their room. They were dressed in short sleeved button ups and shorts to deal with the summer heat. Asami said, "Let's organize a Pros and Cons list. Pro: We've gone three for three in the sparring matches. We could continue making progress with Double Arts, and you could relearn your bending skills if we go to Zaofu to study with Suyin."

"Con: Tenzin already said he's not going to uproot his family and leave the Council to move with us. I would have to put air bending training on hold. I can't be the Avatar without air bending," Korra said.

Asami idly played with the strands of hair from Korra's wolf tail. She said, "It would only be on hold until we've mastered Double Arts or the healers figure out the cure. Pro: Zaofu sounds a lot more fun than sitting around Air Temple Island all the time with the White Lotus watching our every move."

"Con: Can we trust Zaofu's security forces to protect us from the Red Lotus as much as the White Lotus?"

"I don't know why I'm saying all the things in favor of Zaofu, and you're being the negative one. Why don't you give me a Pro?"

Korra sighed. "Pro: I like having Suyin as a teacher more than I like Tenzin. When I'm supposed to be meditating, I'm looking forward to working with her to figure out Double Arts. We're making up an entirely new bending art as we go and it's fun. Suyin even offered to teach me about the politics of running a city when we get to Zaofu, and I always wanted to learn metal bending. Con: I feel guilty about abandoning Tenzin after he opened his home to us and took us on as his students, especially after how much of a fuss I made about leaving the South. It's not his fault I'm not getting air bending."

A knock came at their door. It was Tenzin. As they opened the door he said, "Korra, Asami, how are you?" He looked around the room at nothing in particular before continuing, "Asami, I know you've been trying to arrange a meeting with your father and that's been complicated by the lockdown ... among other things. I wanted to let you know that I've spoken with Hiroshi and convinced him to set up a meeting with you. The White Lotus has agreed to arrange transportation to Future Industries."

Asami looked at him agape. "That's amazing. How can I thank you?"

"There's no need. I know you've been considering Suyin's offer, and I wanted to help you find some sort of closure with your father to help you make the best decision for yourself. You don't want to leave these types of things hanging open."

"Thank you," Asami repeated.

 

 

 

Asami donned her Future Industries jacket as she stepped into the reception area outside Hiroshi Sato's office along with Korra and a contingent of White Lotus guards. She had made an appointment with his secretary and waited outside like a visitor looking to do business with Future Industries. She poured her nervousness into balling her free hand into a fist and relaxing it. Korra felt the clamminess in the other hand. Asami was about to ask Hiroshi's secretary for a glass of water when she waved them into his office. The guards stayed outside.

Asami had written down all the things she had wanted to say on index cards and practiced them inside her head. Hiroshi was already seated with the sun to his back when they entered. She could hear the distant thumping of the machines on the factory floor. His desk was stacked with the piles of papers he never seemed to be able to clear through. The scene was like a deja vu of the old Asami strolling in to chat to her dad about something mundane like their dinner plans. All the rehearsed sentences jumbled up in her throat. Hiroshi waited for Asami to speak. In a corner of mind, she recognized his negotiation tactic of using silence as a means to unnerve the other party. Most people were uncomfortable with the void, including Asami at the moment.

"This is Korra. She's my...friend here for moral support," Asami said. Hiroshi's eyes glanced at their grasped hands, but made no comment. "It's a long and unbelievable story, that I can't reveal too much of right now since it’s all confidential information. I don't even think I have it all figured out. I'm doing alright, though. Better than alright even."

Asami's voice cracked. "After all this is over, I'd like to tell you all about what happened to me. I want to sleep in my own bedroom and when I wake up, you'll be downstairs in the pantry with the newspaper. Breakfast would be prepared, and we'll talk about our latest projects over a fresh kettle of tea. I don't regret joining the White Lotus or leaving Republic City. I do want to know where we stand and if my home will still be there for me some day."

Korra squirmed in her seat. She didn't feel as if she had earned the privilege of witnessing this private, personal side of Asami. Korra felt she was here in Hiroshi's office because she grabbed hold of a girl's hand a few months ago and hadn't let go since.

Hiroshi said, "The White Lotus is quite cruel. They take away my daughter and then deliver her back to me, but she remains in their cage. I thought you might have seen the world as I see it after suffering through so much." He pulled out a sheaf of papers from his drawer and flipped to the last page. He wrote something with a flourish of his fountain pen and slid the papers over to Asami. "I've just signed the revision to my will. Future Industries will not pass to you."

Asami flinched as Korra jumped up from her seat. Korra wanted to punch Hiroshi, but that would only make Korra feel better. It wouldn't help Asami or solve her problems. Korra wrapped an arm around Asami and led her out of Hiroshi's office.

In an empty room in Future Industries, Asami leaned her head against Korra's shoulder. In a deadened voice, Asami said, "A big part of me still thought that I would one day inherit the factory. When we sailed into Yue Bay, I thought I could slip back into my old life like nothing had happened, but that was all a mirage. There's no going back home. Let's move to Zaofu with Suyin."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to make a snap decision after what you've just been through," Korra said.

"There's nothing holding me down to Republic City anymore, and we have a future in Zaofu. Let's give their medical team a shot at curing Troi. We'll figure out the air bending later." Asami rubbed her thumb against Korra's hand. Korra had been by Asami's side all this time and was all she had in the world now. Her lips were only a lean away. "I really want to kiss you right now." Asami said, so she kissed Korra.

Asami whispered, "Fuck, did I overreach there and ruin everything for every day of our future life stuck together?"

"I think from the first time I saw you, I felt something that I haven't been able to put in words. It inspired me to chase after you when you left the ice sculpture gallery, and I think I know what it is now," Korra said. She kissed Asami back. "Alright, we're going to Zaofu."

 

 

 

Lin Beifong stared at the handwritten card from her sister.

_Dear Lin,_

_I'll be returning to Zaofu in a few days, and it would be a shame if I spent all this time in Republic City without meeting up with you at least once. For the rest of this week, I'll be having lunch at the cafe around the corner from where we used to live. You know the one. Do you think you could leave your desk for an hour to come meet me?_

_Your sister,_

_Suyin_

Lin had successfully ignored the note for two days, but kept returning to it wondering if she should set it alight or flick it into the trash. Lin decided to crumple it up into a ball. She strode out of her office. To the nearest detective she said, "I'm heading out to lunch if anyone comes looking for me."

The earth in her childhood neighborhood had a sandy texture with loose rocks scattered about like cobblestones. It had been terrible for farming in the old days and unsuitable for supporting the weight of modern high rises, but perfect for raising earth benders. Young kids found the dirt easy and fun to move around. All the different types of rocks challenged the older ones on their finesse work. The Metal Bending Division had recruited classes of benders who had honed their skills on these streets and were hungry to prove themselves in the big leagues. For the same reasons, the triads had also found it to be a fertile ground for foot soldiers.

From across the street, Lin saw Suyin sitting in the outdoor patio of the cafe reading from a newspaper while sipping on a glass of iced tea. Her guards from Zaofu filled out a few of the adjoining tables. On nights when Toph stayed late at the station, she called ahead to tell her daughters to meet her at the cafe after her shift was over. Lin and Suyin had eaten by then, so they drank from cups of tea sweetened with condensed milk as Toph chowed down on a plate of stir fried noodles or bowl of dumpling soup. It felt illicit staying out late on a school night, but a special treat at the same time to talk about her day and listen to Mom talk about hers.

Lin called out to her sister. Suyin and the guards looked up. That's when Lin noticed the ripple in the air, like how the air can shimmer when it gets too hot, but this was concentrated. A moment later the patio exploded in a rain of debris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Arts Credit: Kili and Elraine are trained by a martial artist who starts them off with dance lessons to learn how to move in tandem. He names the new style Double Arts, and it includes an easy access wardrobe. Kili later admits to the reader that he's been crushing after Elraine since seeing her at the festival.


	6. Waiting for Zaofu

Korra and Asami had been returning to Air Temple Island from Future Industries when the alert came over the radio calling for all available assistance. Korra had threatened to jump out of the moving car and run towards the sounds of the explosions if their driver didn't take them there directly. Up in the skies, police airships made for the black smoke rising in columns. Distant explosions echoed between the skyscrapers. By the time they arrived, the Republic City police had cordoned off the area, but couldn't keep them from seeing the aftermath of the battle. Half the street had collapsed into the sewers. Buildings had been torn apart and the debris splattered all over. A Zaofu guard splayed out on the ground being treated by a medic redirected Korra and Asami to police headquarters.

Korra and Asami barged into Lin Beifong's office. "Suyin! Are you alright?" Korra asked.

Suyin sat upright on a desk while a healer wrapped bandages around her chest. Lin answered for her, "She's fine, only too stubborn to go get checked up in a proper doctor's office so she has to use my office. And who are you coming in here asking questions?" Half the sleeve was missing from Lin's metal bending uniform and the rest had been scorched.

Suyin winced as she held her side. "They're concerned students of mine. Korra, Asami, meet my sister Lin. I'll go to the hospital after the interrogation. I have a right to know why someone tried to kill me."

Asami asked, "They're here right now? Was it the Red Lotus?"

Suyin hobbled off the desk and slipped on her tattered dress that had been stained with splotches of blood. "Just a few rooms over. We'll find out about that right now won't we?"

Lin slammed her palm onto her desk. "I'm not going to allow to allow civilians to interfere with my police work. Suyin, get yourself to the hospital and take your students with you."

Suyin nodded to the scene outside Lin's office. "We're all more involved than you think," she said. Master Haishin had arrived and was conferring with Korra and Asami's White Lotus escorts. Lin looked through the slatted blinds of her windows and saw more White Lotus vehicles arriving outside the precinct. She stomped outside to confront Haishin. Korra could hear words like "Jurisdiction" and "Custody" thrown around.

After a few minutes, Lin returned to her office and said with a scowl, "You can watch from the two-way glass."

The prisoner's hands were secured behind her back and a metal band had been wrapped around her forehead. "Combustion bender," Suyin mentioned. "It was a miracle one of my guards threw his armor in time to intercept the first blast. I wouldn't be standing here otherwise."

Both Lin and Haishin entered the interrogation room. They took seats opposite the prisoner with their backs to the glass. Haishin turned to Lin and said, "That's her, P'li. She's a high profile Red Lotus operative who escaped from a White Lotus prison in the North Pole a short while back. We've been hunting her ever since."

"Would have appreciated a heads up that a combustion bender was on the loose," Lin said with a glare. She leaned in close to P'li. "Sounds like you've got an interesting story. I bet you'll feel better if you tell it. Keeping quiet won't help your circumstances." Lin kept at it for a half hour trying to wheedle any sort of answer out of her, but P'li kept her eyes downcast without saying a word. Lin probably would have kept trying to sweat P'li for hours, but Haishin cut the session short. White Lotus guards entered the interrogation room to take P'li into their custody.

As Haishin and Lin exited the interrogation room, Korra confronted him. "Hey! This is the first we've heard about a second prison break. Why'd you keep us in the dark?"

Haishin said, "You didn't need to know, and we didn't want you distracted with everything else going on."

Asami said, "Didn't need to know? Our lives were at stake. Or was it that you didn't trust us to keep a secret?"

"We didn't want you distracted," Haishin repeated. "And your lives weren't in danger. We increased the guard contingent on Air Temple Island. We set up checkpoints into Republic City. The navy ran constant patrols. The White Lotus has been conducting operations against the Red Lotus long before you two were born."

"And yet the Red Lotus still got off an attack in the middle of the city. Is there anyone else out there trying to kill us that we should know about?" Korra said. She turned to Suyin. "Suyin, Asami and I have made our decision. We'd like to come to Zaofu with you."

"It would be my pleasure to have you," Suyin replied. She smiled in spite of the pain in her ribs.

"I hope you're not turning your back on the White Lotus in a spur of the moment decision, Korra. The balance of the world rests on your shoulders," Haishin said.

Asami said, "We made our decision before we came. You just made it easier to tell you. Consider this my resignation, as well. You can send my discharge papers to Zaofu." Haishin squared his jaw and left the police station without saying anything more.

"Enjoy Zaofu," Lin said as Korra, Asami, and Suyin left shortly after. Officers held back the mob of reporters. An entire city block had been destroyed in a massive bending battle, and they were here for the story. Walking down the station steps to the flash of camera bulbs after telling off the White Lotus would have been quite the dramatic conclusion to their time in Republic City, if Suyin wasn't spending the next week recuperating in a Republic City hospital under doctor's orders.

Korra and Asami returned to Air Temple Island to wait out the remainder of their layover. The White Lotus continued to guard the island. The senior leaders may not have been pleased with Korra and Asami's decision, but they still upheld their duty to protect the Avatar. Tenzin spent all his time in the city dealing with the consequences of P'li's attack, so he cancelled the remaining air bending lessons. Korra wondered if he was grateful for not having to face his former students.

They could only train so many few hours in Double Arts before exhaustion set in, so they spent their time thinking of ways to fill their time. They were dating now, but the two had already been spending every second in each other's company before, so Korra couldn't quite pinpoint what had changed aside from the additional make out sessions. They played fetch with Naga. They tuned in to the pro-bending radio broadcasts, but couldn't get invested. The new chapter of their life waiting around the corner captured all their attention. Korra and Asami were laying in the shade of a tree and swatting off flies when a Water Tribe ship approached the dock.

A party disembarked and ascended the steps to the temple with Korra's uncle, Chief Unalaq, leading the procession. "Korra, I didn't expect to see you here," he said. "I thought you were still in the South."

"Uh, yeah. I left a few months ago to start on my air bending training. What are you doing in Republic City, Uncle?" Korra said.

"I came to discuss a jailbreak in the North Pole with the White Lotus, though it appears the matter has already been resolved. I was stopping by Air Temple Island to pay my respects to the Air Nation." He gestured to the sacks of rice his soldiers carried as offerings to the temple. "I missed you at the Glacier Spirits Festival. Your father said you weren't feeling well. The Festival is an important time to reflect on our connections to the Spirit World. Most people talk of these connections in an abstract way, but there was once a time of tangible communication between humans and spirits. You would do best to remember that when it comes to air bending and your role as the Avatar."

_Thirty seconds in and he's already lecturing me._ "Thanks for your words of advice, Uncle. I'm actually planning to put air bending on hold to study in Zaofu. I'll be leaving at the end of the week." Korra said with a fake smile.

"I see. Well, in the meantime while I'm in Republic City, I would be happy to guide you on spiritual matters. We remember the old ways in the North." Unalaq said.

"That sounds great, but I wouldn't want to intrude on your busy schedule, and we're pretty busy ourselves packing for the move," Korra replied. They had actually already packed their luggage. Maybe when Korra had first started trying to pound the spirituality concept into her head, she would have been receptive to any extra help. Months of futile effort later, and she was ready to focus on Double Arts. She told herself that of course she would return to air bending. Maybe after she had seen more of the world and grown older, it would come easier.

"It's no trouble at all," Unalaq replied. He visited Air Temple Island daily over the next few days. Korra and Asami could see when the ship sailed in. They used their knowledge of the island to take the most roundabout, time consuming routes to meet him at the temple complex. Korra thought he meant well, but the lack of progress made it all too similar to Tenzin's lessons. Asami wouldn't say anything out loud, but Korra had been around her long enough to know she was counting down the minutes until the lectures ended. Unalaq mentioned that the North Pole was more attuned to the Spirit World and suggested that they might have more success there. Korra begged off on visiting until she was finished with her business in Zaofu.

Korra and Asami made it through the end of the week. They would leave tomorrow. "I just don't like unresolved things," Asami said. "I don't care that the Red Lotus have never talked to the White Lotus. They killed the people from the compound, and they've probably targeted my comrades. I want to know why, and I want to ask P'li directly."

"We're so close to leaving for Zaofu and putting this all behind us. They're the bad guys, isn't that enough reason for what they do?" Korra said.

Asami shrugged her shoulders. "It's how I am. I have to know, and leaving for Zaofu doesn't make all these problems go away from the world. We have to face them eventually, and she's a ferry ride away."

Korra could tell from the tone in Asami's voice that she wasn't going to drop the issue. "Okay, let's go see P'li. Not like we had anything else planned today." Korra approached the captain of the guard to ask for a ferry and Satomobile escort to the Grand Academy. She said if they wouldn't comply, they would water bend across the bay on their own. It was his second to last day too, so he wasn't in the mood to argue.

A part of Korra wanted to focus on the upcoming airship ride to Zaofu, but she also realized this would be her last trip through the streets of Republic City for some time. It hadn't lived up to her daydreams since she had effectively traded a life on a compound for a quarantine on an island, but she and Asami had gotten a few great nights in the city out of the bargain. Asami had ended her relationship with the White Lotus and her father, but an extra sense of closure for her hometown also couldn't hurt. Korra made a note to herself to try convincing the drivers to stop by Quang's after their business at the academy.

At the campus they detoured first to Haishin's office, who had unofficially been assigned all the troublesome bits of the Troi affair. Bookcases filled with leather bound volumes lined the walls. The windows overlooked the main campus quad. Korra and Asami had talked their way off Air Temple Island, but they couldn't gain passage into a White Lotus prison without a master's approval.

"I'll admit we're on pretty bad terms right now, but eventually we're going to mend this relationship between the White Lotus and the Avatar. I'm not saying we start now, but a favor from you would surely speed up the process in the future," Asami said. Korra had to fight from rolling her eyes.

Haishin sighed and reached for a ring of keys from his drawer. The White Lotus stored P'li deep beneath all the lecture halls and research facilities. The plain concrete of the underground levels looked especially dingy when coming from the polished stone and dark woods of the surface. Haishin stopped in front a metal slab built like the door to a bank vault. He grabbed one of the fur lined coats hanging from the wall and gestured for Korra and Asami to do the same. They slipped it on over their T-shirts and shorts.

He nodded to the two sentries and unlocked the door with a turn of the key. A rush of icy air entered the corridor. Asami held on tight to Korra's hand, which she kept warm with fire bending.

At the other end of the hallway, P'li sat shivering in a cell behind metal bars. Cold air piped in from ceiling vents. Haishin shut the door with a bang. "Wouldn't want all the cold to get out," he said.

"Do you mind if we speak to her alone?" Asami said.

He replied, "Do whatever you want, but don't hold your breath. She hasn't said anything since we brought her in from the police station. I'll be waiting here when you're done."

Korra and Asami walked the length of the corridor as P'li stared at them. They stopped a few feet from the bars. "Why? Why do you Red Lotus do it?" Asami asked. "The White Lotus are out there risking their lives trying cure the world of Troi. Have you seen how many ghost towns there are between here and Ba Sing Se? Troi wiped them down to the last body with nothing left except clothes in empty sick beds. I came a few seconds away from dying because of my service, but I would do it again in a heartbeat." P'li looked at them, but said nothing. Korra saw that deep down the White Lotus's mission still had a hold over Asami's heart. It might have been the nostalgia of seeing the academy again, but Korra thought this would follow them to Zaofu or wherever they went. This compassion in Asami that Korra so admired and aspired to just wasn't doing anything for them right now except causing them to freeze their bare legs off.

"She's not going to say anything, Asami. The Red Lotus never talk." Korra said. "The two of us are starting a new life together tomorrow, so let's not waste any more time here." Korra pulled her to leave.

"I'm not Red Lotus. Not anymore," P'li said.

"What did you say?" Korra said.

P'li sucked in a rattling breath and exhaled. "Avatar, did you know that I was originally captured during a kidnapping attempt on you? We actually got you out of your bed before we were intercepted." She chuckled at the shocked expression on Korra's face. Korra turned around to look at Haishin who confirmed the information with a nod. "The Red Lotus operative who attacked you two a few months ago had no idea who you were. It was a coincidence. The White Lotus, of course, didn't know this at the time. The prisoner was then freed as he was being transported to Harbor City, but it wasn't the Red Lotus who freed him. It was Chief Unalaq's troops looking for information about the Avatar and all the White Lotus chatter. They had originally arrived to attend the Glacier Spirits Festival. With the White Lotus fleet pulled all the way to the north escorting you to the United Republic, they smuggled the prisoner to somewhere in the southern Earth Kingdom after they got their information with him none the wiser."

Korra barked out a laugh. "Now's she's just messing with us. Let's get out of here, Asami."

"Unalaq was Red Lotus too. He had a hand in planning in your kidnapping, but chickened out the day of without telling us. We covered for him because the Red Lotus doesn't cut deals with the White Lotus, but spend too much time in solitary confinement, and you start thinking about getting revenge."

Korra crouched down so that she was eye level with P'li. "What proof do you have?"

"I've been stuck in this cell for close for a week, so how about I tell you that I know that Unalaq showed up in Republic City a few days ago. That was his plan," P'li replied.

Korra scoffed. "You could have heard that from the guards when they brought you food or your Red Lotus friends told you he was on the way before you were captured."

"It was his troops who freed me from the North. He wanted some extra firepower as insurance, and he saw an opportunity for my skills when he heard Suyin was in Republic City, no doubt trying to sway you over to Zaofu. Let me also guess that since he showed up that he's been trying to persuade you over to his side and visit the North," P'li responded.

Haishin had walked over by this point to listen to the tale. The questions rattled in Asami's head. "Why are you telling us this now and not the White Lotus earlier?"

"Maybe the sight of you two holding hands along with all this cold has softened my fiery heart." P'li laughed a little too maniacally for Korra's comfort. "Unalaq promised me he would free my love, Zaheer, in exchange for my cooperation. I've already betrayed the Red Lotus once already then. It doesn't make much difference to do so again if it means getting payback on Unalaq."

Asami said, "What's the goal of the Red Lotus?"

"I could tell you, but why don't you ask Unalaq? He knows as well as any of us, though he's been pursuing his own agenda since who knows how long." P'li said. She looked at Korra. "You still don't look convinced that I'm telling the truth, so why don't you go ask Unalaq about it right now? Since I didn't accomplish my mission, and you said you're leaving with Suyin tomorrow, he's probably visiting her at the hospital right now."

Korra and Asami rushed back up the stairs without another word. They commandeered one of the White Lotus Satomobiles that had brought them to the Grand Academy. With Asami driving they sped through every stoplight between the Grand Academy and Republic City Hospital. Korra could only think about how air bending and a glider could have taken them there faster.

They abandoned the vehicle outside the hospital with the engine running. They dashed up the stairs two at a time to Suyin's room on the fourth floor. As Asami rounded out of the stairway into the hallway, she saw that Suyin's Zaofu guards were still posted outside her door. When they burst into the room, Suyin greeted them from the hospital bed with a somewhat alarmed, "Korra, Asami. It's good to see you. You look like you sprinted here."

 

 

 

Korra and Asami sat by a fountain outside the hospital, where visitors would toss coins. White Lotus troops had arrived by then and set up checkpoints around the building. _My uncle's not going to show up, my uncle's not going to show up_. Korra said, "You met him, Asami. He's a little weird, but he's not former Red Lotus levels of shady." Asami squeezed Korra's hand. She would have told Korra to leave the hospital grounds and forget about P'li if she hadn't harbored a shadow of suspicion too.

Out in the main thoroughfare, a trio of tinted Satomobiles passed by. Night was descending but Korra could clearly make out the Water Tribe drivers. They slowed down by the hospital entrance as if contemplating the White Lotus sentries and continued driving on. Korra sprang up from her seat and ran into traffic. She flung her arms into the air and Asami instinctively matched the move that sent a barrier of asphalt surging up in front of the lead vehicle. The Satomobiles skidded to a stop.

Asami pulled on Korra's arm. "Korra, this is insane. We can't just tear up the road."

Then Unalaq stepped out of one of the vehicles. "Korra. What's the meaning of this?"

"Did you order P'li to assassinate Suyin? Did you come here to the hospital with your goons to finish the job?" Korra yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We're passing through because we're driving to the Water Tribe embassy," he answered back.

Korra said, "Give it up Unalaq. P'li told us all about your history with the Red Lotus. We've got you surrounded." True, the commotion had attracted the White Lotus sentries, but they were more gawking than getting into bending stances.

Unalaq threw up his hands. "I still don't know what you're rambling about. Are you going to arrest me in the middle of the Republic City streets? I'm the Chief of the Water Tribes. That's how you start a war."

A White Lotus stepped forward. "We're not arresting you Chief Unalaq, but our leaders do have some questions. If you'll come with us?"

"I don't know what you're scheming after, but Asami and I will never visit the North Pole. We're siding with Suyin and Zaofu, and when enough time passes we'll probably make up with the White Lotus and Tenzin, but never with you," Korra said.

Unalaq approached Korra and Asami with his arms open at his sides. In a low voice only they could hear, he said, "And what if I offered a cure for Troi? It's not a coincidence that the Avatar is the only person who has an effect on Troi or that historians agree Troi first appeared during the Hundred Year War while Avatar Aang slept. It's a spiritual disease caused by the rift between the human world and the Spirit world. The Zaofu healers won't be able to cure it. You're the bridge, Korra. Come with me to the North and under my tutelage you can rid the world of Troi, starting with Asami."

Korra conjured a bright flame in her palm. Asami pulled her back. Korra turned to face her and said, "He's practically admitting he's behind everything, including the attempt on Suyin's life. He wants me as his pawn."

"We might know the truth now, but all we have is circumstantial evidence provided by a known Red Lotus operative. We're not going to solve anything by fighting your Uncle and his soldiers in Republic City. We can figure this all out later. Please." Asami said. "What did we agree on about picking fights?"

Korra crushed the fire in her hand. "We're going, Unalaq. We're leaving for Zaofu."

As they turned away back toward the hospital, Unalaq called out, "I'll be waiting in the North." Korra stomped her foot to send the asphalt barrier back into the ground, though it left a pothole in its wake.

Korra and Asami sat by Suyin's hospital bed as she slept. Ambient light from the streetlights drifted in through the window. Zaofu and White Lotus guards stood outside in the hall, but Korra had wanted to stay by Suyin's side until they safely touched down in Zaofu lest the dream slip away when she wasn't looking. Unalaq had gone with the White Lotus for questioning, but there wasn't any hard evidence of his misdeeds. Haishin held onto his suspicions, but there were plenty who maintained their trust in the Water Tribe Chief.

"What if Unalaq's right, that we won't find our answers in Zaofu?" Korra asked Asami.

Asami pulled Korra into her lap and hugged her close. "There’s nothing in the world that can stop us. We're going to master Double Arts in Zaofu and find the cure for Troi. We'll return triumphantly to Republic City so you can master air bending. I'll take back Future Industries or build my own company. We'll expose your Uncle and root out the Red Lotus. We'll even solve the Equalist problem while we're at it. If things don't work out perfectly, that'd be fine too. Life would be pretty boring if I wasn't stuck with you all the time."

End of Prologue*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *To answer some reader comments, I feel that if I continued with this story, I would either have to follow Asami's checklist of canon events, which I don't find suspenseful, or completely go off the rails, which would lead to an unrecognizable AU plot. Thus we are at the conclusion of what I wanted to tell even as Korra and Asami have a lot more to do. Also, I stole the prologue "joke" from the Vinland Saga manga, which had been running for five years when it declared it had only ended its prologue.
> 
> Double Arts remains one of my favorite mangas, and I wrote this story because I found it amusing to put Korra and Asami into the same situation. Thanks for reading my attempt at resurrecting a bit of a long cancelled series. 
> 
> Double Arts credit: Due to its cancellation, the series stops with a "journey goes on" ending without resolving either Troi or the antagonist organization. Elraine does somewhat confesses her love for Kili by musing that she wishes their travels would go on forever.


End file.
